Shiver
by extraordinarynow
Summary: Before there was a Sky Princess, there was the Ice Queen. Kwin Astrid kom Azgeda decides that it is now time to review her rocky allegiance with the Trikru, and to finally meet the Sky People. Set at the end of Season 2. Clarke/Bellamy/OCs
1. Chapter 1

**SHIVER**

SUMMARY:  
Before _there was a Sky Princess, there was the Ice Queen._  
 _Kwin Astrid is a notorious leader; fearless, ruthless, and willing to do anything to protect her people. After the bombing of TonDC, many of the twelve Grounder clans were left without leadership and so joined the Ice Nation. With an army bigger than ever, Astrid kom Azgeda decides that it is now time to review her rocky allegiance with the Trikru, and to finally meet the Sky People._

 _Clarke / Bellamy / OCs_

DISCLAIMER:  
 _I do not own The 100, it's characters or storylines._

Chapter One

 **CLARKE:**  
Thundering hooves beat the frozen ground, faster and faster as the rider whipped the horse. Snow and mud lay thick on the earth, and rogue snowflakes drifted through the night sky. Everything was wet and half-frozen, and while she could bear sodden hair and clothes, she couldn't withstand the pain in her wet shoes. She had no sensation in her toes, and felt as though she were in a state of partial decay. With each long, running step, Clarke pushed herself further away from the rider, and with each gust of frigid, stinging wind, she wondered when her skin would rip from her bones.  
Clarke ran- swifter than her legs could manage. Everything hurt. Trees ripped at her clothes and hair; the wind sliced her skin. She scrambled through the woods, breathing so hard she couldn't muster any air to cry for help. Behind her, the whipping noise grew closer and it wasn't until she felt mud splash up on to her face that she realised the rider wasn't whipping at his horse- but at her.  
Finally the whip caught her ankles and she fell, slamming into mud and rock. The sound of the approaching Grounder filled the air as she struggled to rise but the icy ground held her fast and she could not run. Reaching for a bush, her dirty hands bleeding, she heard the rider dismount and she tried to scream but she-

* * *

 **ASTRID:**  
It was freezing cold, you would have to look through a block of ice to gain the proper perspective of the season which was about to fall over the Ice Nation. The Queen was un-phased by the weather, and in fact chose to freely stride through her quarters wearing nothing but a nightdress. Her long golden hair fell untamed around her face as she padded bare-foot towards the small table in front of a roaring fire.  
The young female had been ruler of the Azgeda for three years, and due to her tactics her clan had remained prosperous. The Mountain Men's bombing had set her forces back a little, but after keeping the majority of her warriors in the North, they had managed to gather what they needed for the coming Winter, and then some. In fact, the clan had returned from TonDC with as many numbers as she had sent. Echo had returned to her side, with tales of the Mountain Men harvesting her people- and fantasies of Sky-warriors who had freed them.

She reached for a loaf of bread, left for her breakfast that morning, and pulled off a chunk. Chewing slowly, Astrid stared into the fire which (thanks to the efforts of her clan) would burn all winter along with all the other fires in her Nation.  
While the South rebuilt itself, and Lexa struggled to control the remaining clans, Astrid's kingdom would be growing stronger, and then she would be finally ready to take it, all of it.

A male cough pulled her from her pondering, and Astrid's crystal gaze snapped up to the long drape which formed her door.  
"Ress," she spoke in her usual bored drawl, though his name always carried a hint of sentiment when it left her mouth.  
Her closest confidant entered, dressed in his usual warrior attire, and nodded his head in a bow as he addressed her. Older than her by only a year, Ress Kastur had been a constant presence in the Queen's life and she may even have gone so far as to say she trusted him more than anyone else.

"I hope that your thoughts are not too heavy," the warrior spoke to her in their native tongue.  
A small, sharp laugh fell from Astrid's lips at his words and she placed the loaf back down on the table, shooting him a look that he was all too familiar with.  
"Oh you know," she replied with a chuckle, "the Coalition."

With a dismissive wave of her hand, Ress stepped into her room and let the door swing to a close. He reached for her usual garments and let them rest over the dressing screen in the corner of her room which she stepped behind.  
Since becoming her confidant three years ago, Ress had only come to her rooms of his own accord twice. The first time had been to inform her that representatives were requested in the Capitol by Commander Lexa in order to discuss an alliance. This time she hoped that it would not be so serious.  
Once dressed, Astrid stepped out from the screen, her dress simple and a sash around her waist. She raised an eyebrow at Ress who motioned to her sit by the fire, but instead she pulled her hair into a high knot, slipped her feet into a pair of boots, and walked out of her quarters.

Despite being nearly six foot tall, each guard still nodded down to her as she strode outside. Though she was wearing considerably less clothes than anyone else she encountered, the citizens of the Ice Nation knew better than to stare.  
Astrid had been born twenty seasons ago in the worst winter in history. It had been come to be called an Atomic Winter, a Nuclear Winter, and it had killed off the majority of the 12 clans and half of the Ice Nation. Astrid had survived. She had been born of the snow and the ice and even now the harsh winds of the North did not bother her bare arms.

"Kwin Astrid," Ress spoke softly, matching her stride though walking just a pace behind her.  
"Go ahead," she replied confidently, ready for whatever news he had for her…

"The scouts found someone- a girl," he revealed, his strong chin lifting and his almost pitch-black eyes took in every movement around them. Ress glanced down at the smaller golden girl who held the weight of their people on her slender shoulders- and knew that the news he was about to give her would go drastically- whether it was positively or negatively remained to be seen.  
"She is refusing to talk to anyone except yourself," he added, unable to hide the smirk which formed on his features as he caught one of her infamous eye-rolls.  
He took a deep breath, and continued, "I took Echo to see her in the hold… she believes it to be the sky-girl... the one we've heard so much about."

"Bring her to the chamber," she stated quickly as she altered her direction so that she would get to the council chamber first, leaving Ress, "now."  
Walking to the chamber she sighed, her thoughts lingering on the last Southerner she had 'hosted' in her Nation. "Perhaps I should just chop off her head like that last one," she considered quietly.

* * *

 **RESS:**

Ress knew better than to assume that his news would stir any emotions with his Queen.  
Astrid was as terrifying as she was beautiful, and it was almost impossible to tell what the girl was thinking which was why he usually resorted to asking her directly.  
Ress could not help but think, not for the first time, about the reputation which preceded the young woman who walked away from him. It wasn't really a surprise that the self-proclaimed 'leader' of the sky-people and alleged lone 'defeater' of the Mountain would walk so many weeks just to find Kwin Astrid.  
Why alone though? Why had she left the people she had fought so hard to save?  
He intended to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**SHIVER**

SUMMARY:  
 _Before there was a Sky Princess, there was the Ice Queen._  
 _Kwin Astrid is a notorious leader; fearless, ruthless, and willing to do anything to protect her people. After the bombing of TonDC, many of the twelve Grounder clans were left without leadership and so joined the Ice Nation. With an army bigger than ever, Astrid kom Azgeda decides that it is now time to review her rocky allegiance with the Trikru, and to finally meet the Sky People._

 _Clarke / Bellamy / OCs_

DISCLAIMER:  
 _I do not own The 100, its characters or storylines._

Chapter Two

 **CLARKE:**  
In Clarke's opinion, she had been granted her freedom as soon as she'd been shipped down to Earth with the rest of the 100. She was no longer accustomed to being escorted places, especially not in shackles. She supposed that some of the Grounders and her people had received similar treatment at Mount Weather- though she didn't fail to notice an extra four guards who walked with her that morning.

A man who had introduced himself as Ress Kastur gripped her arm and led her to her destination. It was flattering, she supposed, even though she didn't know what was happening, or why he'd woken her up from the restless sleep she'd fallen into. After weeks of leaving her people at the Ark and walking North to find the infamous Ice Nation, finding him standing there with guards hadn't improved her mood. Her ears had pricked though, when she'd realised he worked directly for the Queen.  
Up and down streets, around and around until she hadn't the slightest chance of finding her way out against least, that was her escort's intention, because she hadn't failed to notice when they went up and down the same street within a matter of minutes. Nor has she missed when they zigzagged between camps, as if she'd lose her bearings that easily. She might have been insulted if he wasn't trying so hard.

Finally they entered a large wooden structure, and walked down a hallway covered in thick curtains keeping the wind out, it was silent save for their footsteps. Though the man grasping her arm was tall and fit, she could see nothing of the features concealed beneath his hood. Another tactic meant to confuse and intimidate her.  
"We're here," he finally spoke, in English.  
How lovely it was to hear a voice like her own- cool and articulate, not native- even if he was a nasty brute!  
She looked at him questioningly, glancing around once more. The only thing all the intended disorientation had accomplished was to familiarize her with the city layout. Idiots.

At last, they stopped before a set of red and gold curtains and Ress jerked his chin at the two guards standing on either side of the entrance, they stomped their spears in greeting.  
"When you enter," he said, his grip tightening until it hurt "stop where I stop. Bow- low. When you raise your head, keep it high and look and stand straight."  
Clarke gulped, she had requested to see the Ice Queen, but hadn't thought it would have been arranged so quickly. She had heard from Lexa of the Ice Queen's cruelty, was she to be killed? Sickness coiled in her stomach. She supposed she _was_ important enough to warrant an execution from the Queen herself, but why drag her all this way first?  
Suddenly, Clarke pulled against him.  
"You'd rather go back to being a lone outcast in the woods?" he asked, sounding faintly amused.  
"Perhaps if I were told what this was all about, I wouldn't feel so inclined to resist."  
"You'll find out soon enough, Sky-girl."  
Her palms became sweaty. He knew who she was. Yes, she was going to die. It had come at last.

The doors opened to reveal the equivalent of a throne room. A large series of candles shaped like a grape vine occupied most of the ceiling, dangerous considering the wooden roof, spitting seeds of diamond fire onto the draped walls.  
"In here," Ress Kastur growled, and shoved her with his free hand, finally releasing her.  
Clarke stumbled, her calloused feet slipping on the mud and straw as she straightened herself. She looked back to see another six guards appear.  
Ten guards, plus Ress Kastur. These were members of the Ice Queen's personal guard: ruthless, lightning-swift soldiers trained from birth to protect and kill. She swallowed tightly and looked up, going cold and hot all at once.

Ress walked forward, halted, and bowed low, murmuring, "My Kwin."  
He straightened from his bow and removed his hood, revealing a shaggy head of hair. The hood had definitely been to intimidate her into submission during their walk. Despite her irritation, she blinked at the sight of his face, and then at the Queen's. They were so young!  
Ress was not excessively handsome, but she couldn't help but find the ruggedness of his face and the clarity of his golden-brown eyes rather appealing. She cocked her head, now keenly aware of how dirty she was.

"This is she?" a beautiful young woman on an ornate redwood throne asked, and Clarke's head whipped around.  
Slowly, and not wishing to find herself swinging from a tree, Clarke bowed too. The Queen stared at her with eyes of steel and the hairs on Clarke's arms rose. She could feel her searching, looking for something inside of her. There was a cruelness in the Queen's eyes that felt cold and foreign, like the gaps between stars.  
Could one woman destroy a world? Was her ambition so consuming? Clarke could almost hear the din of war just by looking at the way she held herself upright. Something dangerous lurked about her. It was an air of death that she'd felt before standing before the black void of Mount Weather- right after she'd shut off the filters. It was the stench of another world, a dead world.

Lightheaded and immensely heavy all at once, Clarke stood and faced the room.  
Sprawled across the throne, chin propped up by her hand, the Ice Queen slowly smiled at Clarke. She indicated that a chair be brought forward so that Clarke could sit before her, and Kastur obliged with a growl of annoyance.  
"I don't believe that we've ever had the pleasure of an introduction," the Queen spoke, her words were coated with glorious boredom, "I'm Astrid. And _you're_ Clarke kom Skykru, the Sky-Princess, the _murderer of the Mountain."_

"I'm not-" she began with a frown, but was both cut off by her own thoughts of how hypocritical she would sound if she was protested, as well as by Ress.  
"Mind your mouth," he warned, his hand drifting towards his sword, "and don't look at her like that."  
Astrid smiled again, her golden crown glinting on her golden head in the soft light. At a passing glance, one might think her eyes blue or grey, perhaps even green depending on the colour of her clothes. At Clarke's distance though, these warring hues were offset by the brilliant ring of gold around her pupils. There was something about her face that made Clarke pause. She was achingly perfect, and couldn't have been older than twenty.

Astrid slowly stood up and approached Clarke.  
"Please tell me exactly what you expected to find up here in my lands, Sky-girl," Astrid addressed before she clicked her tongue and circled her slowly.  
Ress- and all the guards- watched them carefully with their hands on their swords, as they should. In less than a second, Clarke could get her arms over the Queen's head and have her shackles crushing her windpipe. It might be worth it- just to see the expression on Ress' face.  
However, she hadn't come to kill any one, she had come to beg council with the Queen of the Ice Nation. She didn't belong with the Sky people any more than she belonged to any other clan, and she certainly wouldn't be taking a step anywhere near Lexa.

So Clarke told her about her solo defeat of Mount Weather, about how she felt the need to bear the murder of so many people and leave her people so they did not have to. She asked for the Ice Queen to allow her to stay in her Nation.

* * *

 **ASTRID:**  
As Clarke almost boasted about sacrificing her morals to save her people Astrid couldn't help but consider how nice it would be to see the girl's blood spill across the floor.

She'd lost her temper once before- once. When Costia had chosen the wrong day to insult her.  
She remembered the feeling of embedding the sword into her neck, and the stickiness of her blood on her hands.  
Would Clarke fare better than Costia?  
Contemplating the potential outcomes, she grinned at Clarke again.

"I can see that you are physically and mentally sound. Well," she laughed, "I can see at least that you're sane, and not broken… despite the incident at the Mountain…"  
Though her words were as not as clear as Ress', Astrid had a good grasp of the English language and was able to communicate to Clarke very well. Despite having taken lessons from Ress, she never had had to use their non-native language very much and never, not in her most fanciful dreams, had she imagined that the opportunity to speak with Clarke would arise.

Astrid could kill her so easily, tear the hopeful smile from her face. However, she had heard that Lexa had favoured her- before she betrayed her. Perhaps Lexa still had a soft spot for Clarke? Perhaps Clarke's plea could lead Astrid to finally claiming the clans for her own.

* * *

 **This Chapters POV was mostly Clarke, but as the story continues it will move much more towards Astrid's thoughts and feelings.  
Please review! Good or bad, i'm keen to improve my writing as much as possible!  
**

 **x**


	3. Chapter 3

**SHIVER**

SUMMARY:  
 _Before there was a Sky Princess, there was the Ice Queen._  
 _Kwin Astrid is a notorious leader; fearless, ruthless, and willing to do anything to protect her people. After the bombing of TonDC, many of the twelve Grounder clans were left without leadership and so joined the Ice Nation. With an army bigger than ever, Astrid kom Azgeda decides that it is now time to review her rocky allegiance with the Trikru, and to finally meet the Sky People._

 _Clarke / Bellamy / OCs_

DISCLAIMER:  
 _I do not own The 100, its characters or storylines._

Chapter Three

 **ASTRID:**  
News of the Kwin's decision to allow Clarke refuge within her city spread quickly through the Ice Nation. Astrid knew that some thought it was a reckless decision, including Ress. They didn't think Clarke was to be trusted. Astrid saw something inside of her however, a desperation which only she had an eye for.  
Clarke wouldn't survive on her own, everyone knew that, but Astrid couldn't believe she was the only one who saw the Sky Princess for the opportunity she was. Though Clarke wanted to stay up in the North within the Ice Nation, Astrid had other plans for her.  
She had known for a long time that she would eventually have to go down to TonDC and face the twelve clans, and she was sick and tired of hearing stories about these giant metal machines which had fallen from the sky. It was a little early to storm down there and take over the clans completely, but with Clarke as a mediator between herself and the Sky people- she saw little harm in going to see what all the fuss was about.

* * *

 **CLARKE:**  
It was too strange to lie on a mattress. To have silk sheets caress her skin and a pillow to cradle her cheek. The softness of the mattress smothered her.  
Though her dinner the previous night hadn't been that wonderful, it had been more than she was used to, and after a few forkfuls of chicken she'd dashed to the bathroom to deposit her stomach. She resolved that she was going to start eating well again, as well as she had in Mount Weather, and more importantly, her stomach would adjust.  
She'd wasted away to nothing during her journey. Beneath the nightgown she'd been provided with, her ribs reached out from inside of her, showing bones where flesh and meat should have been.  
Her face hadn't been much better when she'd glimpsed it in a washroom mirror. It was haggard: her cheekbones were sharp, her jaw pronounced, and her eyes slightly, but ever so disturbingly sunken in. She'd eat. A lot. And exercise. She could be healthy again. She took steady breaths, moving out of her new bed, savouring the hope the new day brought.

She assumed Astrid would want to put her to work, perhaps as an advisor? Clarke knew all the tactics of the clans from the South, Lexa had taught her well; and she knew that while the main resources for Azgeda lay in the centre of the city, other clans still liked to pillage on the outskirts of the Nation- out by the hunter and scout huts.  
With winter approaching, however, Clarke didn't know how much use she would be exactly. TonDC was busy being rebuilt by the Grounders who remained with Lexa, any other Grounders had already joined the Ice Nations forces, and Lexa herself would be keen to make an allegiance with the Ark soon.

Clarke sat down on a small stool which had been placed by a small hearth. She lit a fire quickly, aware of the dull ache in her bones now that she had woken up and begun to move. Clarke had never seen so much fire in one place before. There had been a fire in the throne room when she'd first met Astrid, two in the dining hall where she'd eaten with Ress. She supposed that while she and her friends had been fighting a war with the Mountain, Astrid had her people collecting firewood and resources for the winter. Honestly, Clarke knew which was smarter. Astrid was retaining and saving lives all of the time by keeping her armies strong, her citizens warm and fed. All Clarke had done was cause death.  
Though a memory rang in her mind, Lexa had told her about Astrid once or twice. Told her that Astrid should be burned alive for the things she had done, over the years Astrid had killed many more people than Clarke had- undeserving and defenceless people. She'd destroyed cultures, destroyed invaluable knowledge, destroyed so much of what had once been bright and good. Her people should revolt, Lexa had said, but they never would because despite all the cruelty and anguish and blood-lust- Astrid knew what she was doing to protect what was hers. Her Nations inhabitants were alive, strong, and relatively safe, which could not be said for any other clan.

* * *

 **RESS:**  
Ress met with Astrid, and- while an utter pain in his ass, he had to admit that using Clarke as a guide during their visit to TonDC was the best thing to do with her. Of course, it was left to him to break the news to the Sky girl.  
He found her in her quarters, still laid on her bed at four in the afternoon- how terribly lazy. It did not dawn on him, of course, that she had nothing better to do with her time on that particular day.  
He found her rather pretty now that she had been cleaned up, her face showed long scars which impressed him, the signs of a warrior.  
She sat up and nodded her head at a bow when he entered her temporary, room and a laugh fell from his lips.  
Sitting himself down by her fire, hand on his sword at all times, Ress Kastur chuckled, "You only need to bow before the Queen," he insisted.

Explaining Astrid's plans for Clarke was not as difficult as he had anticipated.  
"Well," Clarke cleared her throat eventually, "I was not expecting that.."  
Ress shook his head and chuckled again, "With our Queen, it is best to not expect a thing."  
"Where did you learn to speak English so well?" she blurted quickly.  
Ress raised an eyebrow and ignored the question, getting to his feet, "Get as much sleep as you can, we set off tomorrow."  
As he left the room he heard a loud sigh, and the creak of the bed post as she flung herself down onto it. He understood that she would not want to go back to the South after she had journeyed all this way just to reach Azgeda, but there really was no use for her here.  
If they didn't go down to the clans, someone would inevitably come up looking for Clarke- and Ress knew Astrid would not allow trouble like that to happen.

* * *

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SHIVER**

SUMMARY:  
Before _there was a Sky Princess, there was the Ice Queen._  
 _Kwin Astrid is a notorious leader; fearless, ruthless, and willing to do anything to protect her people. After the bombing of TonDC, many of the twelve Grounder clans were left without leadership and so joined the Ice Nation. With an army bigger than ever, Astrid kom Azgeda decides that it is now time to review her rocky allegiance with the Trikru, and to finally meet the Sky People._

 _Clarke / Bellamy / OCs_

DISCLAIMER:  
 _I do not own The 100, it's characters or storylines._

Chapter Four

 **CLARKE:**  
She had been given a piebald mare, and rode near the middle of the procession. Not right at the back with the supplies, but not near Astrid.  
Ress rode beside her, and had been half-way between tying a lead between his own horse and hers before Astrid had cleared her throat and scowled at him and he had resorted to simply falling into line next to her.  
It was clear to Clarke that their relationship was far more than just Queen and Queens-man, she had caught the pair chatting that morning at the stables, and seen how Astrid had batted him away with her hand after he had tried to help her mount her horse.

For the next two weeks, they travelled down through the continent, the nights becoming colder, the days shorter. Icy rain kept them company for four days, during which time Clarke was so miserably cold that she contemplated leaping off one of the cliff roads. She couldn't believe her eyes when Astrid actually shrugged off the large fur coat she had been dressed in, letting the rain pelt her skin.  
Ress had watched her watch the queen with a sort of quiet amusement, because since it was barely the end of Autumn weather, the rain suddenly disappeared, and cloudless, brilliant skies once more stretched over them.

After hours of silence walking along beside Ress on one particular afternoon, she turned to him, "Do you intend to ignore me forever?"  
Ress' brows rose, a short look of confusion flashing across his features before he finally shrugged, "I have nothing to say to you."  
Clarke bit her lip, if he wasn't going to be at least a little friendly towards her, she supposed all that was left was to get under her skin. She thought suddenly of Bellamy Blake, and a small lump formed in her throat. That was his method of getting attention; to annoy someone until they caved in, perhaps it would work on Kastur- at least for the journey.  
"You're not a very kind person are you?" she said through her teeth.  
Two minutes of silence passed, and she sighed heavily. If she was going to get under his skin, she'd have to push a lot harder.  
"You are not one of us," he retorted finally, before pointing ahead at the Queen. "You are here as a guest, by _her_ grace and I am not obliged to bestow any kindness or conversation upon you."

* * *

 **ASTRID:**  
With a short nod at the lead rider, Astrid slowly pulled her horse to a halt and slipped gracefully from his back. Better to stop now, before it got too dark. There were numerous stopping points along the route to the South, safe from the wolves and near to streams, and she couldn't help but wonder if Clarke had known about this route on her way up to the Ice Nation. Doubtful.  
Throwing her stead's reins over his head, Astrid began to traipse down the short hill towards the brook to let him drink, meanwhile others followed suit and began unloading the camp for the evening.  
Out of sight from everyone aside from Ress, who always kept one eye on her, Astrid bent into a squat position and groaned- most unladylike. It had been years since she had rode for such a distance, and her body felt it. She let the horse drink, and reached down to the water to wash her hands, her muscles aching horribly. How had she turned into such a pampered Princess? Rowan would have never have allowed it.

As night fell, the camp fire burned brightly, and Astrid ate heartily with the rest of the company. She had requested that evening that Clarke come and eat with her, and they discussed the Ark's council and hierarchal system while they sat cross legged by the fire on her enormous fur coat.  
"My mother would never have allowed that," Astrid responded between bites of meat as she learned more about Abigail.  
Clarke shot her a quizzical glance, and Astrid clarified.  
"Any of it," she shook her golden head with a small, worried frown, "she would never have allowed me to be sent anywhere not knowing if I would survive or not. And later, when she arrived on Earth, she would never have allowed me to rule over her…"  
Astrid knew Clarke wanted to argue with her, to defend her mother, and to some extent she did.  
"My mother knew nothing about Earth, and she wasn't at a position where she could make demands on the Ark," Clarke sighed, "and trust me, she tried to retain her position when she finally arrived herself- unfortunately for her by that point I knew more about the ways down here than she did.. she wasn't, qualified exactly."  
"And you are," the Queen finished for her.

Astrid hadn't failed to notice that Clarke had been eating tiny bites of her meal, and knew that she was struggling to adjust to their routines. How thoughtful of Clarke for taking measures to ensure she wasn't sick at the Queen's feet. The first week or so, Astrid had seen her sneak off in the night to deposit the insides of her stomach at the edge of the woods.  
As she finished, Astrid handed over the remains of her meal, a kind expression on her face.  
"Here," she insisted, "finish mine too, you need to get strong again- we'll be there in a few days."  
Clarke took the meat gratefully, and a tut was heard from across the camp.  
Astrid knew without looking that it would have come from Ress.  
The two blondes looked up as he shook his head from the other side of the campfire- having been watching them the whole time, and threw his remaining meal into the fire. He turned, removing his warrior attire and settling down for the evening.  
"He doesn't like me," Clarke sighed.  
"Oh my dear," Astrid chuckled, "he doesn't like anyone."

* * *

 **RESS:**  
With his back to the pair, and under the glowing light of the fire, Ress took off his t-shirt and exchanged it for another.  
A small gasp came as the glowing light of the fire highlighted his figure- and in doing so revealed three long scars which stretched the length of his back. He knew the gasp had come from Clarke.  
Ress scowled, and tugged on another shirt, before laying down as the camp slowly became quiet.

Unbeknown to the Queen and Clarke, he could hear every word they said, and had been following their conversation, noting when the Queen pushed Clarke for information as well as when Clarke was reluctant to give it to her. Astrid was excellent at getting people to tell her things they would rather keep to themselves. To his knowledge there had only been one person who had ever tested that theory to its limit- Costia.

Ress sighed and closed his eyes; he always slept lightly, a trait which had been drilled into him since he joined the guards. It was the voices of his Queen and Clarke which lulled him to sleep.  
"Where did he get the marks on his back from?"  
"Those three?" Astrid sighed, "he received on his first day on the guard, he was fourteen."  
Clarke muttered, "What did he do to deserve it?"  
"Deserve it?" Astrid laughed sharply, "no one deserves to be whipped like an animal."


	5. Chapter 5

**SHIVER**

SUMMARY:  
Before _there was a Sky Princess, there was the Ice Queen._  
 _Kwin Astrid is a notorious leader; fearless, ruthless, and willing to do anything to protect her people. After the bombing of TonDC, many of the twelve Grounder clans were left without leadership and so joined the Ice Nation. With an army bigger than ever, Astrid kom Azgeda decides that it is now time to review her rocky allegiance with the Trikru, and to finally meet the Sky People._

 _Clarke / Bellamy / OCs_

DISCLAIMER:  
 _I do not own The 100, it's characters or storylines._

Chapter 5

 **ASTRID:**  
The unfamiliar sensation of nerves bubbling in her stomach washed over her and she contemplated calling the company to a stand-still while she- as Ress had so fondly put it- 'did a Clarke' and ran off to vomit in the woods.  
To the girls' credit, Astrid supposed, Clarke had done well to survive as long as she had. She would fare well in the North, if she chose to allow Clarke to live there that was. The Queen wasn't entirely sure of her plans for the Sky girl just yet. All she knew was that she was a smart ally to have by her side while she visited the other sky people and the twelve tribes.  
Whether the clans liked Clarke or not, they respected her decision to kill the Mountain Men, that much was obvious from the way Echo had described. She was respected by the Grounders, and beloved by the Ark- she was the perfect person to help her take them all, finally.

Her thoughts were all nonsense of course, she sighed, lifting a hand to run it through her golden mane of hair as she slackened her reins. Astrid would have taken the clans eventually, with or without Clarke. How difficult could it be to outshine, outsmart and then obliterate her competitors?

A noise sounded, which startled not only her, but the horses too. It was only Ress who was un-phased, but then he was always prepared for the worst.  
"Stop," he called, from his position at the front of the company, and in the distance a number of soldiers with guns emerged from the treeline ahead.

"Clarke, you should go," Astrid murmured over her shoulder to the other blonde, whose horse was only a stride or so behind. After their frequent evening talks, Astrid had chosen to keep the girl close to her, and insisted Ress return to the front of the procession.  
With a nod, Clarke rode to the front of the company, and- accompanied by two of Ress' secondary guards, she rode towards the soldiers with her hands in the air.

Ress rounded and rode towards Astrid. "We should go on foot," he suggested, "leave the horses here with the supplies and make a base so that we can return and leave as soon as you see fit."  
Astrid shook her head, and with a small dismissive hum gave her gelding a squeeze with her ankles. "I'm trying to make _friends_ Ress," she reminded him, "not to wage war… yet."  
He sighed, and nodded, and let his horse fall into step with hers as they pushed on and followed Clarke.  
The soldiers eyed her warily as she passed them, and it was only when they emerged to the other side of the woods that she finally laid her golden rimmed orbs on the Ark.

It was gargantuan, a vertical city of shimmering metal plates and bridges. Astrid couldn't help but find it rather tasteful, a perfect use of resources and talent- not a bit wasted. Her red lips dropped open as she laid eyes on the 'Camp Jaha' sign and large metal fences which had been constructed around the space-station. She couldn't take her eyes away from it, it's antenna reaching into the sky like clawed fingers. It seemed alive, it literally hummed. Electricity, like Clarke had told her. Such elemental forces belonged in the sky, not around a fence, though she couldn't deny it was extraordinarily clever.

Outside the gates, she dismounted and took a step towards the entrance where Clarke waited for her.  
A large crowd had gathered the other side, and with a call from a male's voice, the gates swung open.  
Two figures ran towards them, and Astrid reached out instinctively to Ress who already had begun to draw his weapon.  
"Clarke!"  
A youngish male with tousled brown hair flew into Clarke's arms, shortly followed by a woman who said nothing but embraced her with the passion of a Mother. This was Abigail, Astrid made note. More people followed, a girl who walked with some odd contraption strapped to her leg- Raven, a girl who Astrid would have mistaken for a Grounder if she didn't know better- Octavia.

All the fuss and commission over the Sky girl- they really did adore her. It was only until a large figure approached her that Astrid even remembered who and where she was.  
"Kastur, I can't believe my eyes," the man said in a gruff but friendly enough voice, stepping forward and clasping his arm with Ress'.  
Astrid blinked, before he addressed her. "Your majesty, I am Lincoln," he smiled and nodded his head in a bow.

They came forward to her, one by one. It was a blur.  
Abigail thanked her for keeping her daughter safe; Octavia admitted that she thought the Ice Queen was just a fairy-tale.  
"If you don't mind, we've been riding for days and I would like your blessing to set up a camp outside of the gates- to feed the horses, and the travellers," she smiled, not really requesting permission from anybody. The weeks of travelling had finally caught up to her, and to say she was feeling overwhelmed at the welcome they had given Clarke was an understatement.  
Astrid had been adored by her family of course, and the Ice Nation's citizen's respected her as much as they feared her, they would never _love_ her.

"If you don't mind telling us what exactly your business is here," the brown haired boy interrupted, taking a step forward.

She blinked. Foolish, foolish move.

"Bellamy don't," Clarke spoke before anyone else, placing a hand on his forearm which appeared to have an immediate effect on him.  
"Don't you think it's risky," Astrid chuckled, pulling her eyes away from his face and staring down at her fingernails, as though she couldn't have cared less at his outburst, "to be so bold with me when your people's freedom is on the line?"

* * *

 **BELLAMY:  
** Of all the things she could have said, he had never expected _that_.  
"Freedom?" he questioned, the sound of the word conjuring images of chains, cells, a flashback to Mount Weather.  
The so-called Ice Queen, stepped towards him and narrowed her eyes.  
"Yes, freedom. So I highly suggest that you get your arrogance in check before you end up back in that Mountain."  
Clarke's grip on his arm tightened, a warning, she pulled at him and he took a step back.

"Please," Clarke nodded with a glance to her mother, "set up your camp, it's been a long journey. Settle your people and we will meet tomorrow morning- to talk through... everything."  
The golden haired 'Queen' smiled at Clarke. What in the hell? Where they friends now? Did she give her a fucking fur coat and a horse and now they were best fucking friends?  
The Ice Queen and her guards retreated back behind the fence, which swung quickly closed. Raven threw her arm around Clarke's shoulder and laughed. Octavia reached for his hand and he took it, shakily. They fell into step as Clarke headed back to the Ark.  
Clarke turned to look for him and he shook his head, muttering, "You've got an awful lot of explaining to do Princess."


	6. Chapter 6

**SHIVER**

SUMMARY:  
Before _there was a Sky Princess, there was the Ice Queen._  
 _Kwin Astrid is a notorious leader; fearless, ruthless, and willing to do anything to protect her people. After the bombing of TonDC, many of the twelve Grounder clans were left without leadership and so joined the Ice Nation. With an army bigger than ever, Astrid kom Azgeda decides that it is now time to review her rocky allegiance with the Trikru, and to finally meet the Sky People._

 _Clarke / Bellamy / OCs_

DISCLAIMER:  
 _I do not own The 100, it's characters or storylines._

Chapter 6

 **RESS:**  
Around her, Clarke, Abigail, the girls Raven and Octavia, Lincoln, two other males, four soldiers and the loud-mouthed male from the previous day stared at her. They had been hypnotised from the moment she opened her mouth. She had thought that she would have a struggle to even get them to listen to her, she had confessed to him the night before at their small camp. But as far as meetings went, her discussions with the Sky council were going very well.

She spoke, clearly and confidently, "Lexa united the twelve clans once before in order to survive, but she planned for short term survival and she has failed," Astrid sighed, placing her hand on the large round table which grew out of the metal floor like a tree. "I want an allegiance; I want to construct a treaty in the interest of all the clans which will last for the next century," she said, "for our lifetimes, and the lifetimes of our children."  
"But you want to be in charge," Octavia spoke out, "you want to _rule_ over us all."  
"I have the biggest army, I have the strongest clan," she replied, before standing up and giving a harsh chuckle, "and, well… I am a Queen."

* * *

 **ASTRID:**  
She had been watching everyone in the room very carefully, and Bellamy's eyes shone with amusement at her brashness, but lingered a bit too long on her body. Astrid could have raked her nails down his face for staring at her like that, and Ress' shuffled on his feet indicated that he felt the same.  
"Thank you for agreeing to meeting with me today, I will give you time to think about your other options, mainly how long you think you can survive with your numbers so low and the Winter that is about to come down," she sighed, "tomorrow myself and Clarke will leave to TonDC and we will meet with the leaders of the twelve clans to have this same discussion. You would be wise to join me now, and come with me."

She headed to the door and turned, "You have technology and knowledge that nobody on this Earth has ever seen before." Her eyes sought Raven with a small smile, "They will come for it- Lexa will gather whoever hasn't already joined me to band against you."  
This was a fact; Astrid had discussed it with Clarke twice on their travels. "She will feel threatened by you, and you know that she isn't afraid to play dirty to get what she wants."  
Casting a sympathetic glance at Clarke she allowed Ress to open the door for her before she exited.

* * *

 **BELLAMY:**  
"You're going with her?!" he exploded, as soon as the door swung shut. He could tell that everyone in the room had been expecting his outburst, he had been sat up-tight and tense the whole morning.  
Perhaps it was the way she walked around like she already owned the place, or perhaps it was how she looked like she hadn't picked up a weapon in her life, maybe it was her stupid face- he didn't know. All he knew was that she had Clarke wrapped tightly around her little finger and he had a terrible feeling she was going to mess everything up, after everything that he and Clarke had worked so hard to restore.

Obviously, Clarke had left him. After Mount- after the incident.  
She wasn't in the right mind set, she didn't know what was for the best.  
In all honesty though, he didn't even know if he knew. He just didn't trust the Ice Queen.

Clarke sighed, and he knew that it would be useless in arguing with her. Once she made a decision, there was no changing it.  
"I am going with her, and you all should too," Clarke sighed, running a hand through her dirty blonde hair.  
"Would they… would _Lexa_ ," Raven corrected herself, "really attack us?"  
"She'll expect Clarke to retaliate for the betrayal," Lincoln pitched in with a nod, "she doesn't know that Clarke left us. She's seen what Raven and Wick can do…"  
Clarke nodded, it was a sad nod, and Bellamy wanted to reach across the table and hug her.  
"I've been speaking to Astrid, _a lot_ , and she talks sense," Clarke informed them, "like I told you last night, she's realistic- and above that she has the largest army."

"Yes because she didn't send anyone when we decided to fight against Mount Weather!" Octavia scowled.  
It was barely noticeable to the table, but a shudder ran through Bellamy's bones. Another flashback to the mountain, to the cages, to the draining.  
"Not true," he half whispered, causing everyone's eyes to be on him again, "she sent Echo."  
He straightened his spine, he couldn't let them know that he wasn't strong. Clarke thought that Astrid was strong and that's why she was staying with her.  
He took a sharp intake of breath, and across the table his brown eyes met with Abigail's and they knew, they both already knew that they would follow Clarke whatever she did. He would not lose her again.


	7. Chapter 7

**SHIVER**

SUMMARY:  
Before _there was a Sky Princess, there was the Ice Queen._  
 _Kwin Astrid is a notorious leader; fearless, ruthless, and willing to do anything to protect her people. After the bombing of TonDC, many of the twelve Grounder clans were left without leadership and so joined the Ice Nation. With an army bigger than ever, Astrid kom Azgeda decides that it is now time to review her rocky allegiance with the Trikru, and to finally meet the Sky People._

 _Clarke / Bellamy / OCs_

DISCLAIMER:  
 _I do not own The 100, it's characters or storylines._

Chapter 7

 **ASTRID:**  
That morning Astrid dragged herself, still sore from riding out of her makeshift bed and dressed. She tucked a small but sharp knife into a belt, and headed out to her makeshift camp. Happily, she padded over to Ress who was sat by a fire and sat beside him, kicking the dirt a little.  
"We're not taking the horses today," she murmured as he handed her a cup of a warm herbal drink, "we'll walk with the others."  
"Fine," he replied, and the tone of his voice was one she was awfully familiar with.  
Despite her reluctance to ever do as he advised her, Astrid wanted his approval, as though in some twisted way his approval was Rowan's approval.

"And we'll camp just outside," she nudged him, a small smile on her lips.  
He simply nodded, before raising his head in the direction of the gate as it swung open.  
"As much of a clever idea that electric gate is, I hate it," she whispered in their native tongue as Clarke and a band of her people approached them, "the buzzing noise sets my teeth on edge."  
They rose as Clarke approached and Astrid grasped their forearms together in greeting. She didn't fail to notice that both Ress and Bellamy tensed their shoulders in the exact same manner.

With Clarke and Octavia leading, Astrid walked at a comfortable pace one side of Ress while he chatted easily with Lincoln the other side. They knew each other; it seemed, from being small children, though they didn't linger on the details. What Astrid knew about Ress was very limited, but she knew he'd been through a rough time. Now, he wasn't talking to Lincoln the way he spoke to her, his Queen, or the way he spoke to the soldiers under his command. He spoke the way he spoke to an old friend, and his tone was one which Astrid found pleasant.  
It was only a short walk, but it cleared her mind. The chatter and the air of the woods slowly eased the pain out of her legs and she reached down to pick up a long stick. Ress paused for a milli-second after she reached down, his hand already on his sword, and she smiled up at him.

Lincoln gave a bemused chuckle when she took a swipe with it at Ress' legs, and he rolled his eyes at her, removing his hand from his belt and swatting her away.

* * *

 **BELLAMY:**  
A golden giggle pulled him from his sulk, and he lifted his eyes to see Astrid swinging a large branch at the trees and bushes as they passed along the track. For a fleeting moment, he half-smiled, before it dawned on him how child-like she was being. How could a person be like that? Lording over everyone in the council room at the Ark and then next moment play-fighting in the woods? He doubted she'd ever held a knife, or a weapon of any kind.

Their arrival at TonDC unnerved him, but he compressed his own worries by focusing on Astrid. How had she managed to get so close to Clarke in such a short amount of time? Clarke was all about self-preservation, of herself and her people, and he had thought that when they returned to the Ark after what had happened that they had achieved that.  
She had said that she needed to bear the burden so that everyone didn't have to, but he expected that- like him- she just didn't want others to see the effect the burden had.

His discomfort at being back in Lexa's territory was obviously shared by everyone there- except for Astrid and Clarke. While everyone else tread with cautiousness Clarke continued to march purposefully towards where Lexa was thought to be based, and Astrid continued to half-skip like a child. Grounders surrounded them, and stopped to pause and stare at the unlikely party while they continued their work, the orders to rebuild TonDC were in full swing, but Bellamy knew it would take half a year to put the capitol back to how it had been before the bombing.

A figure, flanked by two other Grounder soldiers walked along the well-worn pathway. Each side of the path was surrounded by trees and Bellamy knew that they could have been ambushed easily- they could all die right there if Lexa commanded it. How many could they kill before they were taken down? Would Lexa really risk losing any more of her already dwindling numbers? He hadn't failed to notice the women and children along the route hauling rubble and bodies away from the site. There were still bodies.  
He wondered for a second if anyone had cleared the bodies at the mountain. Doubtful, it wasn't like anyone was planning on moving in there.

The trio stopped, and Astrid strode forward with Ress and Lincoln. Bellamy quickened his pace to, finally standing next to Clarke and she gave him a small, confident smile.  
The Ice Queen, stupid long stick still in hand, walked up to greet none other than Indra.

A tight smile fell over the Chief warrior of the Woods Clan as she bowed her head in a small nod at Astrid, and then- surprising everyone; she reached forward and gripped forearms with Ress.  
"Lexa heard that you were on the move from the Ice Nation," she spoke in the Wood Clan language, to his annoyance, "that you didn't bring an army with you Kwin Astrid- strange."  
"She says that Lexa knew we were coming," Octavia's voice whispered in his ear softly, "that it's strange she didn't bring an army with her."  
In English, Astrid replied, for Clarke's benefit she supposed.  
"Experience shows my people tend not to do so well when they come to the woods," she drawled back smoothly, "first lot drained of their blood, second lot sacrificed to the bombs here. I wouldn't put it past Lexa to mess things up a third time, so I came myself."  
Indra scowled at her reply, he supposed she was equally annoyed by Astrid's bored tone and arrogance.  
"Since she knew we were coming, is Lexa ready to talk now? Did she set the table for dinner?" Astrid teased, "where's the welcome party? I just _adore_ parties."

Indra cast a long, frightening look at Astrid, before inhaling slowly.  
"Tomorrow morning," she spoke again in her native language, "follow me and I'll show you were we've cleared a camp."

Night fell and Bellamy had sat by a fire prepared by Lincoln in a small clearing away from the construction work. Clarke and Astrid had disappeared Abigail and Ress into the tent which had been erected and Bellamy had not been invited. He expected the so-called Queen would sleep in there, and leave everyone else to the cold.  
He ate with his sister and Lincoln and they chatted briefly about Astrid and how she had handled Indra. He knew Lincoln had known Indra from being a child, and it seemed she knew Astrid's lackey Kastur too.  
"If anyone else spoke to Indra in that way she'd have a knife at their throat before they knew what had hit them," Octavia scowled, bunching a bag under her head and settling her back down on the ground beside Lincoln.  
"The Ice Nation are a very ancient people," Lincoln replied, "their traditions are respected, even here. Astrid is considered a Kwin across the clans even if they don't follow her, she has royal blood."  
"She's going to get us all killed," was all Bellamy could say, before he joined Octavia by the fire on his back and attempted to close his eyes, he wanted to sleep.

Bellamy yelled for help, there was a hand on his throat, cold sweat sliding down his back and pouring down his face in the hollow between his mouth and chin. He awoke with a gasp. He'd had the nightmare before- that he was standing in the mass grave at the Mountain. And when he tried to pull himself from the tangle of rotting limbs, he'd been dragged down to a pile twenty bodies deep. And then no one noticed he was still shouting while they buried him alive.  
Nauseated, Bellamy sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees. He breathed in and out, in and out, and tilted his head, his sharp kneecaps pushing against his cheekbones.  
It was only then that he realised he wasn't the only one who was not asleep. Why wasn't she in her tent? For a few minutes his eyes met hers and they stared at each other across the fire. He didn't trust her at all, but there was something hypnotising about her face that he couldn't peel his eyes from.

* * *

 **ASTRID:**  
A hand upon her knife, Astrid watched Bellamy from her spot on the other side of the sleeping company. There was something sad about him- sitting so still with his legs against his chest, the moonlight colouring his hair. No angry, bold expressions strutted across his face as the glow of the embers of the fire rippled in his eyes.  
She found him beautiful, if a bit strange and sour. It was something in the way that his eyes sparkled when he looked at Clarke, or his sister. She couldn't understand it.  
When he realised that she was watching him he straightened out of his curl and he gave her a pure and undiluted look of disgust and contempt. Was he embarrassed that she had caught him having a dream terror? Did he know that she had been woken by the small noises he had made in his nightmare? His eyes were dark now, no sparkle, he obviously despised her. She had the sudden urge to hurl her hunting knife across the fire and plant it in his skull. She could put him out of his misery in a second, quick and quiet.  
Instead, she turned her back and closed her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**SHIVER**

SUMMARY:  
Before _there was a Sky Princess, there was the Ice Queen._  
 _Kwin Astrid is a notorious leader; fearless, ruthless, and willing to do anything to protect her people. After the bombing of TonDC, many of the twelve Grounder clans were left without leadership and so joined the Ice Nation. With an army bigger than ever, Astrid kom Azgeda decides that it is now time to review her rocky allegiance with the Trikru, and to finally meet the Sky People._

 _Clarke / Bellamy / OCs_

DISCLAIMER:  
 _I do not own The 100, it's characters or storylines._

Chapter 8

 **ASTRID:**  
Stood outside the entrance to Lexa's council room, Astrid tried to keep the smirk from her face as she overheard the commotion occurring inside. She always liked to arrive earlier than planned- an hour or so seemed to throw people off-guard.

Astrid walked forward, Clarke and Ress a step behind her, and pushed open the door.  
"Oh, she has arrived," Lexa's voice was hard, edged with the clash of battle and the scream of arrows. As far as greetings went, that was probably the kindest one Astrid was going to get.

A small smile and a cordial nod of her head to Lexa was the reply before she took a seat opposite her around a large table. It seemed to be decorated with a mass of papers, before Lexa snarled and two of her soldiers gathered them all away. Astrid didn't care enough to try and examine them, although what they uncovered captured her attention. The table was carved with markings of their native language, or at least an early variation of it. The markings spoke of strength, and wisdom, and new life. Though it was beautifully symbolic, Astrid failed to see any of those things in what remained of the wood-clan, every single person she had seen looked hungry, tired and ill-prepared for the winter which was about to hail down on them. They looked desperate, and so did Lexa, that was what she had been counting on.

Astrid was satisfied at the effect arriving early had had on the Heda, but nothing could compare to the look on Lexa's face when she finally clamped her cold eyes on Clarke.  
Then, as quick as it had appeared, the hurt and guilt on Lexa's face disappeared and instead she placed both of her palms on the table and glared at Astrid.  
"Whatever you have come to propose," she snarled, "I'm not interested, and you are lucky that I didn't burn your little camp in your sleep last night."  
Astrid didn't move, only took a breath and sighed, "Gracious, as ever."  
"You may see this as a threat, but Astrid is here to _help you_ , to help the people you claim to care so much about," Clarke insisted across the table, sitting up in her seat for a moment and staring at Lexa.

* * *

 **RESS:**  
It was awkward to say the least, when Clarke finally broke eye contact with Lexa a whistle of wind blew through the tent and all but Astrid shuddered.  
Astrid wanted the clans to rule themselves; a terrible idea in his opinion, and she wanted control over the clan leaders.  
Lexa was a fool not to take Astrid's offer, and she knew the alternative. If she didn't take the treaty, then Astrid would invade over the winter. They would kill Lexa, and anyone who supported her, and take the wood-clan anyway. Astrid told Lexa as much.

When they left the meeting, four hours later, Astrid was flustered.  
"I never expected her to fold- obviously," she hissed as they padded back to camp.  
"Obviously," he mimicked.  
"But I thought she might be at least a little more pliable."  
"You do understand that even if you offered the clans self-rule, rebels would mount your head on a pike before Camp Jeda, right in front of those gates you like so much.." Ress sighed, lifting a hand to run through his hair.  
"Do you ever get tired of pretending to be Rowan?" she hissed back, reaching for her shoe and pulling out a knife out of her boot and throwing it into the dirt before she flopped down by the fire onto a log.  
"Fine," he snarled in reply before kicking the log and storming off, "I'll be at the ring."  
"Do try not to fall on something and impale yourself."

* * *

 **BELLAMY:**  
Having been told explicitly by Clarke that he could not attend Lexa's meeting, and despite his best efforts to try and get in anyway, Bellamy had gone to help Octavia and Lincoln do whatever they could in the capitol.  
He dragged himself back early, limbs aching from the hauling away of lumber and debris, and wanting a chance to catch Clarke after the meeting. He seemed to have got his timing exactly right. He had barely sat down by the fire before catching sight of Astrid storming away from Lexa's headquarters. Across the camp he sipped from a cup of water, and watched her strange exchange with the loyal man-servant who followed her about everywhere.

While Astrid had been all arrogance and childish amusement on their journey to TonDC, her features were grave as she spoke to Ress Kastur. Her entire body seemed tensed, and he didn't fail to notice the way she clenched her jaw when Ress spoke. Whatever their relationship was, right now it wasn't cordial.  
As Ress left, in the direction of a fighting ring the other soldiers had constructed for some amusement while they remained in the woods, Astrid reached into the dirt and picked up her blade before throwing it back down. The head of the knife hit the dirt repeatedly in the same place each time, a fact he only realised because he had gotten to his feet and was now hovering beside her.

"Have you seen Clarke, is everything.." he began, then stopped as Astrid turned to look up at him. His brows lowered as his eyes travelled along her body, his head cocked, and he opened his mouth as if to say something, but only shook his head.  
"You," she scowled, picking up her knife and twirling the blade between her fingers before she threw it back down into the ground, "sit."  
Bellamy wasn't sure what she wanted, and took a long sip of his water before deciding he didn't want to be on the recieving end of that knife, and he crouching down on the log.  
"Is Clarke still with Lexa?" he asked, worried.  
"I don't know, nor to I entirely care," she drawled, turning and scrutinising him with those golden eyes. "But I do know that you were in that Mountain with Clarke, and I suspect from what Echo has told me that she did not _single handedly_ take down the monsters that lived there…"

Bellamy frowned at her statement, or was it a question, he wasn't sure what to reply so instead he turned away from her to face the fire again and raised his now empty cup and tried to drain any last liquid from it. When he turned back, Astrid held a canister in her hand, from where she had produced it he didn't know, but he didn't stop her when she half-filled his cup with something that smelled a lot stronger than water.

"Humour me?" she asked, her voice inviting confidence and trust even though every bone in his body told him to do the opposite. She took a swig from the canister and closed her eyes for a moment, "did you kill them too?"

It was distractingly irritating that she wouldn't take her eyes away from him, and he couldn't help but look back at them.  
He took a sip of the liquid she had given him and then had to clear his throat. Yep, definitely not water.  
A stifled laugh fell from her lips, and he couldn't fight the amused smile that turned his lips upwards.

"It must have been terrible," Astrid said. Nothing malicious or mocking lay beneath her words. Did he dare call it sympathy?  
"Yes," he said slowly but not meekly, the memory of the mountain still in his mind, but for some reason staying at the back of it. For the first time, talking about the mountain didn't cause horrific images to appear at the forefront of his brain, so prominent that he could see it again, smell it, hear the screams. He took a deep breath, and when Astrid took another swig of alcohol, he followed suit. "It was," he admitted.  
She gave him a look that asked for more. Well, what did he care if he told her?  
"The others arrived first, they were treated like guests, the overseers of the experiments were instructed to treat the others with extra care… our blood is so different to yours," he sighed.  
"When they brought me in they treated me like one of you," he continued, frowning to himself as he did so- not understanding why it was so important she knew this, or why she cared enough to ask, "they used the Grounders like blood-bags, strung up… drained until they were barely alive, then put in cages until they regained enough strength for it to happen all over again, that is..."  
"Until they were dead," she finished for him.  
"Yes," he muttered into his cup, "it was disgusting."  
Astrid didn't reply, and only glanced at him before closing her eyes.

Had he been an idiot to tell her something so personal?  
Aside from her barking commands vaguely to people in his direction, he didn't hear her voice again for the next two days.


	9. Chapter 9

**SHIVER**

SUMMARY:  
Before _there was a Sky Princess, there was the Ice Queen._  
 _Kwin Astrid is a notorious leader; fearless, ruthless, and willing to do anything to protect her people. After the bombing of TonDC, many of the twelve Grounder clans were left without leadership and so joined the Ice Nation. With an army bigger than ever, Astrid kom Azgeda decides that it is now time to review her rocky allegiance with the Trikru, and to finally meet the Sky People._

 _Clarke / Bellamy / OCs_

DISCLAIMER:  
 _I do not own The 100, it's characters or storylines._

Chapter 9  


 **BELLAMY:**  
Clarke was strong, physically. She pressed against him, her sword making a shrieking noise against his.  
It had been her idea to come to the training ring that afternoon, to take her mind off all the war-talk. Lexa was still no close to making her decision about whether to join Astrid or not, and Bellamy knew how much Clarke hated being in the council room with her.  
He was happy to train, it took his mind away from everything too. Away from Astrid and away from the mountain.  
He shoved Clarke away from him and side stepped, spotting Ress Kastur and Astrid approaching over Clarke's shoulder. He nodded to his blonde friend, and she turned, lowering her sword.

* * *

 **ASTRID:**  
Having spent the afternoon walking around the capitol talking to folk, she had insisted Ress take her for some sparring. Astrid quickly changed her mind about her choice of partner when she saw Bellamy down in the ring. She smiled to herself, and stepped forward into the ring as he and Clarke stopped fighting.  
"Mind if I take a turn Clarke?" she asked sweetly, nodding at Bellamy, "it would do me could to practice against someone who isn't Ress… he gets far too predictable."  
Kastur snorted a laugh, and turned to take a spot against a tree on the edge of the ring, Clarke nodded and joined him with a small chuckle of her own.

All the weapons were finely made, and glistened in the sunlight. Her head beat rapidly as she ran a finger across the blades and handles of each. She found herself torn between the hunting daggers and a lovely small sword.  
The sword whined as she drew it from the weapons stand and held it in her hands. It was a good blade, Wood-clan made so her soldier must have picked it up on their scouts through the Trikru camp, it was smooth and strong and light.

When she finally faced the Blake boy he raised his own sword at her.  
"Aren't you going to show me some of the basics?" she smirked, quietly enough for only him to hear, her sword dangling from one hand, "I haven't been in a battle for over two years, you realise. I could have easily forgotten."  
"For the amount of killing that went on during your reign over the Ice Nation," Bellamy retorted, having been filled in with plenty of gruesome details from Clarke, "I highly doubt you've forgotten a thing.."  
"Try me," she chuckled, and with a growl he lunged at her.  
But she had been waiting for him for some time now, and her eyes flew open as his boots scraped against the ground. With a turn of her arm she brought her sword down into a blocking position, her legs bracing for the impact as steel struck steel. The noise was strange, somehow more painful than receiving the blow, but Astrid thought little of it when he charged again and she met his weapon, parrying it with ease.

Her arms ached as they were shaken from their slumber, but she continued to deflect and parry.  
Swordplay was like dancing- certain steps must be followed or else it would fall apart. Once she heard the beat, it all came rushing back, the others watching faded away into shadows and sunlight.  
"Good," she heard Ress say through his teeth as she blocked Bellamy's thrust and took a defensive stance.  
With a clang, the two swords met and they pressed against each others blades. He was stronger, and taller, and she grunted at the force required to hold her sword against his.  
But, strong as he might be, he was not as quick.  
She withdrew and feinted, her feet jabbing and flexing on the floor with birdlike grace.  
Caught off-guard, he only had time to deflect, and she surged forward her arm coming down again and again, twisting and turning, loving the smooth ache within her shoulder as the blade slammed against his.

She was moving fast- fast like a dancer, fast like a snake in the Red Desert, fast like water down the side of a mountain.  
He kept up, and she allowed him to advance before reclaiming the position. He tried to catch her unawares with a blow to the face but her anger awoke as he elbow snapped up and deflected, slamming into his fist and forcing it down.  
"Something to remember when you're fighting me, your majesty," Bellamy panted.  
"Hmm?" she grunted, lunging to deflect his newest attack.  
"I don't lose," he grinned at her, and before she could comprehend his words, something cut into her feet and-  
She had a sickening feeling of weightlessness- of falling. She gasped as her spine collided with the dirt, sword flying from her hand. Bellamy point his blade at her chest.  
"I win," he breathed.

Ress had taken an anxious stride forward, but she waved him away and she didn't fail to notice the small grin on his face as he realised that she was unhurt. She pushed herself onto her elbows.  
"You had to resort to tripping me? That's hardly winning at all," she snapped.  
"I'm not the one with the sword at my heart."  
Bellamy grinned at her agitation and lifted the sword away, pointing towards the rack with it and allowing her to get to her feet.  
"Why don't you pick something else, another- make it interesting too," he chuckled, "something that will make me break a sweat, please."  
"You'll be sweating when I skin you alive and squish your eyeballs beneath my feet," she muttered, grabbing her sword and jumping to her feet.  
"That's the spirit," he grinned.

She practically threw the sword into place and drew the hunting knives without hesitation.  
 _Hello, dear old friends._  
A wicked smile spread across her face. Just as Astrid was about to launch herself at Bellamy, someone sounded a horn and called the camp to attention.

* * *

 **CLARKE:**  
"Who trained her to move like that?" she whispered as the pair sparred, Clarke couldn't pull her eyes from Astrid as she moved around the ring.  
"Her brother," he said tightly, also not taking his eyes from the ring, those his were trained on Bellamy.  
"What about you then?"  
"I thought you didn't care to know anything about me," he said sternly. There was a ghost of a smile on his face as the sky melted into a smear of tangerine and the sun went down.  
"Where are your parents, in the Ice Nation?"  
"They died when I was eight," he replied, emotionlessly.  
Silence fell; then she asked, "Where'd you get that scar on your right hand?"  
"When I twelve, my trainer decided that I wasn't nearly as skilled with my weapon with my left hand so he gave me a choice: either he could break my right, or I could do it myself."  
Clarke frowned, but he continued.  
"That night, I crushed it under a boulder, I split my hand wide open and broke two bones. It took months to heal, months during which I could only you my left hand to fight," he chuckled, flexing his hand like the phantom memory of the pain still lanced through it.  
"Who trained you?" she asked, her angelic face now featuring pure, undiluted distaste.  
"Her brother."

* * *

I'm sorry this has been a long time coming- please still keep looking for updates! I am on holiday from work for a week so new Chapters should be coming soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**SHIVER**

SUMMARY:  
Before _there was a Sky Princess, there was the Ice Queen._  
 _Kwin Astrid is a notorious leader; fearless, ruthless, and willing to do anything to protect her people. After the bombing of TonDC, many of the twelve Grounder clans were left without leadership and so joined the Ice Nation. With an army bigger than ever, Astrid kom Azgeda decides that it is now time to review her rocky allegiance with the Trikru, and to finally meet the Sky People._

 _Clarke / Bellamy / OCs_

DISCLAIMER:  
 _I do not own The 100, it's characters or storylines._

Chapter 10

 **ASTRID:**  
When the entire camp had been called to the clearing, Astrid had fallen into a sort of trance state. They had brought the remains of the Mountain folk down from the mountain, and Lexa had insisted on a burning ceremony to destroy what was left of them.  
Unfortunately for Astrid, she hated ceremonies.  
She stifled a yawn, she respected tradition- what was left of it anyway, but ceremonies were… brutal.  
She recalled drifting off at her own coronation, and it had been years and years since she'd attended anything of this sort.  
She shifted in her seat.  
"You're squirming already," Ress said under his breath.  
"How long will this be?" she asked, and pinched his arm.

"This evening," Lexa shouted from the front of the large group, "we celebrate the defeat of the Mountain, of the monsters who lived there…"  
A weight pressed against Astrid's eyelids. She'd woken up so early, and after her sparring session with Bellamy Blake she was unable to stop herself, she wandered into the land of sleep.

"Get up!" Ress snarled into her ear, "now."  
She sat up with a jolt, the world bright and foggy. Several guards laughed silently.  
She gave Ress, and then Clarke an apologetic look, and turned her gaze to Lexa who was regarding her with a thunderous scowl.  
"How long was I asleep?" she whispered to Ress, watching as the last of the bodies were flung onto the large bonfire on the hill.  
When Ress didn't respond she nudged him and asked again, before noticing a hint of red in his cheeks.  
"You were asleep too?" she half chuckled.  
"Untill you began drooling on my shoulder," he replied, "now, pay attention."

* * *

 **CLARKE:**  
Something about the barbaric way Lexa conducted herself was equally as fascinating as it was terrifying. It reminded her of Finn's execution, and when Bellamy nudged her and directed her attention to the dozing pair behind them, she found herself grateful for a reason to pull her eyes away.  
Bellamy half chuckled, which caused a small frown to appear on Clarke's forehead, it had been a long time since he'd even come close to laughter. In fact, that morning she had sworn he had even been enjoying himself while he sparred with Astrid.  
Eventually, Clarke broke the silence and turned to him, muttering under her breath so Lexa wouldn't notice, "Do you like her?"  
"Of course not," he replied easily, also returning his gaze to the mass of burning bodies being thrown onto the fire by Lexa's guards, "why would I?"  
"She talks with you easily, she fought with you today," she shrugged.  
"I just enjoy teasing her Princess, just like you."  
"It's not a crime if you consider her to be beautiful. I'll admit I judged her all wrong; I thought she was pompous, a selfish, spoiled idiot. But she's actually not so bad."  
Bellamy rolled his eyes, "It's nothing."  
"She takes a great interest in you," Clarke pressed.  
"I don't give myself over to the first person who takes an interest in me," he replied maliciously, "that's how you get hurt.."  
He paused for a moment, before nodding to the front at Lexa, "Or worse.. betrayed."

* * *

 **BELLAMY:**  
After the ceremony, Astrid had found him and invited him for a walk, and in spite of himself, Bellamy had agreed. He borrowed a fur lined coat, which Clarke had given him a few days earlier to keep the frigid air from freezing him, and the queen had on a light leather jacket- also a gift from Clarke. He couldn't imagine how she didn't react to the temperatures down by the lake.  
The bodies from the mountain, some he had recognised from his dreams, most of them he had not. He shivered, and winced as a gust of icy wind blew back his hood and froze his ears. When he pulled it back, he saw her watching him with amusement.  
"What to do now?" he asked, "we've walked six times up and down this shoreline, don't you have some Queenly duties to attend to?"

* * *

 **ASTRID:  
** Astrid walked down to the freezing shore, and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. With each day she felt the barriers melting. She let them melt, because of Bellamy's rare genuine laugh, because she caught him one afternoon sleeping with his face in the middle of a book, because she knew that he would support her.  
He was a warrior, a murderer, a foreigner, and yet.. and yet he was just a boy. Send down from the skies as a punishment.  
It made her sick every time she thought about it.  
She had been negotiating battles of her own, but he had been sent down to earth as part of a death mission- and survived.

She nodded, and kicked her boot at the ground, sending rocks flying everywhere.  
"I want you to take me into the Mountain," she finally spoke, "I want to see it from the inside."  
"I-" he began but she didn't wait for him to finish, which annoyed him.  
"The bodies are gone now, it's not a place to fear anymore, it's a place to utilise," she insisted.  
"Why not Clarke, or the guards, or any number of other people," he protested, but he knew that it was useless. Astrid had the same glint in her golden eyes that Clarke had when she had made her mind up about something.  
"Because unlike them, you _need_ to go back there," she shrugged, "you need to face your demons."

* * *

 **RESS:**  
That evening, Ress watched the two walk by the large lake.  
He should be down there, a foot behind, watching Bellamy, making sure nothing happened. Logic and years of experience screamed at him to be with them, even though six guards were posted along the edge of the lake itself.  
He had learned more about Bellamy, he knew what had happened in the mountain- Lincoln had told him. He knew that Bellamy was deceitful, cunning, and yet he couldn't make his feet move.  
While it terrified him to see her down there, with Bellamy Blake a hands breadth away from her unprotected throat, what terrified him more was that she trusted herself with him- the Queen who didn't trust anything to anybody- and Ress didn't know what that meant about her.


	11. Chapter 11

**SHIVER**

SUMMARY:  
Before _there was a Sky Princess, there was the Ice Queen._  
 _Kwin Astrid is a notorious leader; fearless, ruthless, and willing to do anything to protect her people. After the bombing of TonDC, many of the twelve Grounder clans were left without leadership and so joined the Ice Nation. With an army bigger than ever, Astrid kom Azgeda decides that it is now time to review her rocky allegiance with the Trikru, and to finally meet the Sky People._

 _Clarke / Bellamy / OCs_

DISCLAIMER:  
 _I do not own The 100, it's characters or storylines._

Chapter 11

 **RESS:**  
"Lexa sometimes forgets to guard her right side, look there," Ress said as he and Astrid watched her strike at Indra, twisting her body so that her right side was wide open.  
"Indra doesn't even notice, she just missed her chance," Astrid replied, not taking her eyes away from the pair in the ring.  
It had been the next day that the Wood clan had begun joining in by the ring, and that morning Lexa had decided to make a personal appearance herself, and for good reason. If the clan saw Astrid sparring in the woods, they would come to see that she was not only a Queen but a warrior. Lexa was wise to remind her own that she was a warrior too.

When the pair had finished sparring, Lexa patted Indra's shoulder and returned to her quarters, and Indra turned to Ress.  
"What do you say Kastur?" she mocked, stepping towards them "take a little break from being a lap-dog?"  
He was about to reply when a voice he had never heard from Astrid before, one which was deep and raspy sounded and she stepped forward.  
"I'll take this one," Astrid said, in a tone which made his bones crack and splinter, made him feel the astonishing cold of a winter long since past, one which nobody dared argue with.  
Indra gave her a snake-like smile and nodded, drawing her weapon.

* * *

 **ASTRID:**  
It was enough. Enough of the pretending and the diplomacy. Enough of Lexa.  
"Let's see what you're made of Ice-Queen," Indra chuckled.  
Astrid stalked towards her, keeping her own sword sheathed at her side.  
Indra's grin widened as she lifted her blade.  
She swung, but Astrid struck, ramming her fist into Indra's tired arm and sending the blade soaring through the air.  
In the same breath, her palm hit her left arm, knocking it aside too. As Indra staggered back, Astrid's leg came up and Indra's eyes bulged as Astrid's booted foot slammed into her stomach.  
The kick sent her down and her body crunched as it hit the floor and slid out of the ring, eliminating her instantly. The forest was utterly silent.

"And there's a lesson for the rest of you," she said, walking towards her tent before turning and glaring at the rest of the Tri-kru with an icy stare, "give me a _real_ Chief to fight, then maybe I'll bother trying."

Back in her tent, she was shortly joined by Ress, who was struggling to keep the smile from his face.  
"We'll go back to the Ark," she informed him, "and wait for Lexa's decision there…"  
"I think that's for the best Kwin Astrid," he chortled, "I think the woods is making you feral."

* * *

 **I'm sorry this is such a short post! I do enjoy writing the fight scenes I promise!  
Next post will be about Astrid and Bellamy visiting the Mountain, been waiting ages to get that written up.**

 **Thank you for the couple of reviews!  
Some constructive criticism would be helpful! If you don't see Gigi (absolute babe) Hadid as Astrid WHO DO you imagine when reading? **


	12. Chapter 12

**SHIVER**

SUMMARY:  
Before _there was a Sky Princess, there was the Ice Queen._  
 _Kwin Astrid is a notorious leader; fearless, ruthless, and willing to do anything to protect her people. After the bombing of TonDC, many of the twelve Grounder clans were left without leadership and so joined the Ice Nation. With an army bigger than ever, Astrid kom Azgeda decides that it is now time to review her rocky allegiance with the Trikru, and to finally meet the Sky People._

 _Clarke / Bellamy / OCs_

DISCLAIMER:  
 _I do not own The 100, it's characters or storylines._

Chapter 12

 **BELLAMY** :  
Out of the canopy of the trees, the sun shone down upon the ground. At present, the camp where getting about five hours of sunlight a day- winter was nearing and so the camp buzzed with activity, people busying themselves with their duties while they could still see their hands in front of their faces.  
Bellamy loosened the top button of his shirt as he headed out of the electronic gates of the Ark and towards the fighting pit- which had relocated when Astrid and her soldiers had left the woods.  
The clash of metal echoed from the other side of the site and even though any training or competitions were to be over by now, there- there she was.  
Her golden hair shone as she wove in and out of a knot of three guards, her sword little more than a steel extension of her hand. She didn't balk at the guards as she dodged and twirled around them.

Someone began clapping to the left and the four duelling figures stopped, panting. Bellamy watched a grin spread against the Queen's face as she beheld the source. The sheen of sweat illuminated her cheekbones, and her blue eyes sparkled.  
His sister approached, clapping. It was her birthday that night, and Astrid had insisted on throwing a party.  
The Queen clasped her on the shoulder and said something which made Octavia laugh.  
And even though Astrid was insisting on him accompanying her to the mountain before any kind of celebrations, he sort of wanted to kiss her.

* * *

 **ASTRID** :  
After a sparring session with Octavia, who had freely told her she had a new-found respect for the royal following her take down of Indra, Astrid's eyes found Bellamy's and she smiled brightly.  
She shred herself of her fighting apparel in her tent while he waited outside, before they took off on the journey to where her people had been captured and tortured, and all the torment she had heard so much about had happened.  
But stubbornness was in her genes, and she wanted to see it for herself.

The ride was long, but not as long as it would've been on foot. For the most part Astrid just watched Bellamy. She noted as they passed certain check-points- rivers, cross-roads and such like, she could only imagine the memories that lingered there for him. The pained expression on his handsome face didn't change, and only grew deeper with anguish as they approached the entrance to The Mountain.

The place was gigantic, and as Bellamy led a tour throughout the place he kept silent and uptight.

When they arrived at a cold and dark chamber, Bellamy stopped dead in his tracks. He glanced at her, but she didn't immediately recognise the emotion in his eyes. The nearest she could place it was apologetic.  
"I can't go in there," he half-whispered, and she nodded once before following her guards into the room.  
It was the torture chamber she'd been told about, the one they'd taken echo to.  
Dark red stains drew her attention first. While her soldiers and the battlers that Lexa had reluctantly offered had cleared the Mountain of the bodies, she hadn't thought to ask them to clean up afterwards.  
Her golden eyes were drawn up to chains which hung above the red floor stains and she was stricken by an image of Echo hanging there, of Bellamy hanging there.  
Slowly, she made her way through the chamber, her boots echoing eerily on the stone floor. Cages lined the room and were in groups in the middle, stacked cages her people had been crammed into.  
"Leave me for a moment," she quietly requested of the guards by her side, and with silent nods they left the chamber.  
She took a sharp intake of breath before she pulled open the cage door with a squeak which caused a shiver to run down her spine. Crouching down, she crawled into the small space of a cage on the floor, and pulled the door to a close.  
For the first time in her life, Astrid felt cold to her bones.  
After a few solemn moments, she crawled out of the cage, just as a familiar brunette head peaked around the door.  
"What on earth are you doing?!" the Blake boy hissed through the doorway.  
"Nothing at all," she hissed back, pushing her hands up from the floor and straightening up, "let's move on."

She stood beside him as they entered the main living and eating quarters of the Mountain, a huge, impressive space filled with long dining tables that would seat well over a thousand, and large fireplaces larger than any she'd ever seen.  
She was instantly drawn to them, imagining the fires that could burn there and the heat they would kick out. A person need never die from winter cold again.  
Furniture littered the room, and as she placed her hand on a worn leather sofa it was then she noticed the air of death that lingered around the place, and it was as she turned to search Bellamy's face that she realised that this was where they had all died.  
She cast another glance around the room and her eyes settled upon a pianoforte. She hadn't seen one for many years, and it sang to her.  
"Leave me," she instructed again, her eyes on Bellamy, "you too. Take them around again."

Seated at the instrument, she touched a lower note. It was deep and throbbing, full of sorrow and anger. Gingerly, with one hand, she tapped out a simple, slow melody on the higher keys. Echoes- shreds of memories arising out of the void in her mind. The rooms were so silent that the music seemed obtrusive. She moved her right hand, playing upon the flats and sharps. It was a piece that she used to play again and again until Rowan would yell at her to play something else.  
She played a chord, then another, added in a few silver notes from her right hand, pushed once on a pedal and was gone.  
The notes burst from her fingers, staggering at first but then more confidently as the emotion in the music took over.  
It was a mournful piece, voicing the unspeakable, opening old wounds, playing and playing as the sound forgave and saved her.

* * *

 **BELLAMY** :  
Leaning against the doorway, Bellamy stood, utterly transfixed.  
She'd been playing for some time with her back to him, and he wondered when she'd notice him, or if she'd ever stop at all. He wouldn't mind listening forever. He had come to the mountain with the intention of embarrassing the snide Queen and instead found a young woman pouring her secrets into a piano.  
He peeled himself from the doorway. She didn't notice him at all until he sat down on the bench beside her. "You play amaz-"  
Her fingers slipped on the keys which let out a loud, awful CLANK.

Immediately any softness or openess about the girl was closed down, shut off to the world, and her icy exterior was up- full guard.  
"I just got carried away," she muttered hurriedly, her emotions locked away tight but a small hint of embarrassment flashing a lovely shade of rose across her cheeks.  
"We should go, it's already dark outside" he suggested, standing himself up from the seat and extending his hand to help her up, which she rejected. A small smile flittered across his lips which he swore she returned beneath a curtain of her blonde hair.  
In the exit of the dining room she turned and looked back at the piano, an odd expression on her face as she half-whispered, "Can we come back tomorrow?"  
He raised an eyebrow, unsure if she was talking to him or to herself.  
"I mean," she spoke, this time unmistakably to him, "I'll return tomorrow and I'd like it if you came too. Though I understand why you wouldn't want to."

"You're right I don't really want to," he sighed, running a hand through his hair before shaking his head, "and you shouldn't either given what happened to your people. Why are you so headstrong?"  
"Forget it," she said hurriedly and began to pad out of the room.  
Every fibre of his body screamed for him to be out of the place, wanted to forget all about it. Each time he inhaled the stale Mountain air he felt like he would pass out, and though the dead had been removed he could still picture them sprawled across the floor. He pictured Maya and her family covered in burns, he heard Jasper's hoarse wails.  
Even so, tonight had been the first time he had seen the Ice Queen with her guard down, the first time he had seen her not as a Queen but as a girl, and there was a yearning inside of him desperate to see that again. He wanted to see her vulnerable and unprotected by the piano, he wanted to hear her sad music.  
And for those reasons, those morbid, disturbing reasons he reached out to her shoulder and nodded when she turned, "Yes I'll come back tomorrow."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this Chapter! Reviews appreciated!  
I also added a little update to Chapter 10, see if you can spot it!  
Chapter 13 coming asap, maybe even tonight?**


	13. Chapter 13

**SHIVER**

SUMMARY:  
Before _there was a Sky Princess, there was the Ice Queen._  
 _Kwin Astrid is a notorious leader; fearless, ruthless, and willing to do anything to protect her people. After the bombing of TonDC, many of the twelve Grounder clans were left without leadership and so joined the Ice Nation. With an army bigger than ever, Astrid kom Azgeda decides that it is now time to review her rocky allegiance with the Trikru, and to finally meet the Sky People._

 _Clarke / Bellamy / OCs_

DISCLAIMER:  
 _I do not own The 100, it's characters or storylines._

Chapter 13

 **ASTRID:**  
"You don't like it so much do you?" a voice challenged Astrid as she sat at a make shift table, observing dancing and laughter around a large bonfire.  
"It's loud, different, I'm sure I'll get used to it- just like the electric gate," she assured Ress, who settled next to her with a cup in hand.  
The offending noise which the pair were discussing was music- loud loud music which came from large boxes called 'speakers' which Raven had constructed. That girl really was a marvel.  
"The Blake boy brought it back from the Mountain," Ress informed her with a knowing smirk, "he didn't tell you because he didn't think you'd let him take it."  
Astrid merely rolled her eyes at her friend, before shoving a piece of meat into her mouth and washing it down with more of the liquid known as 'hooch' which the Ark had provided for the party. It tasted foul, but it sent a pleasant buzz through her body which made her feel loose... less tangled.  
"You're quite as prickly tonight," Ress continued, scrutinising her with an annoying closeness which felt strangely and unwelcomingly intimate, especially as he purred, "you're not nearly as chatty as you were the other afternoon by the lake with Blake."  
"Look I'm not some odd commodity you can gawk at," she frowned, before lifting her cup again to her lips and downing it, "perhaps if you hadn't allowed Indra and her associates to crash this party then I'd be happier?"  
Ress' response was pathetic and she barely heard, "Octavia asked.. it's her birthday.." since her attention was elsewhere.  
There was Bellamy, across the camp sitting beside another boy, talking and- _laughing_? His happiness made her own face flush in response and so instead she turned her attention back to Ress and shook her glass in response.  
"I need more of this," she grinned, climbing to her feet, "and to dance."  
Ress only shook his head with a soft chuckle, taking the cup out of her hands and putting it down on the table, "Dancing I can do."

* * *

 **BELLAMY:**  
He spotted the Queen, dancing and laughing with that dark haired idiot. He wanted to hate her, but he had difficulty not staring at her. He had no desire to dance with her himself, but rather just to look at her. To see that unusual grace, and the kindness in her eyes that had made him tell her about the Mountain.  
While she might be from another clan, and a Queen, she was… well he still very much wanted to kiss her.

* * *

 **CLARKE:**  
After Astrid excused herself, and repeatedly refused any assistance back to her tent despite swaying back there with a questionable sense of direction, Clarke patted the seat next to her and Ress Kastur stumbled into it.  
She glanced at him, "Would you like to dance with me?"  
He laughed, "With you? No."  
She looked at the floor, her chest tight, "You needn't be so cruel."  
"Cruel? Clarke, Indra is just over there. I'm sure she'll be telling Lexa every detail about our little gathering, if Lexa isn't hidden away in the trees anyway…" he sighed, "I'm sure she wouldn't be happy about you being here so I wouldn't risk drawing any more attention than necessary."  
"Coward."  
Ress' eyes softened. "If she weren't here, I would have said yes."  
"I could easily arrange that you know," Clarke grinned, before glancing once more at him. There was a beauty in Ress' face- and strength and honour and loyalty. She stopped hearing the music, and her mouth became dry as she stared at him. How had she missed it for so long?  
"I will however, escort you back to the Ark," he smiled, "I'm not a total manner-less barbarian."

* * *

 **ASTRID:**  
After hours of enjoying herself dancing, and eating as much as she could of the feast, Astrid passed through the electric gates and slipped into the Ark.  
She stood at Bellamy's door, not sure, exactly, what she was doing in the chambers of a nobody sky-person at three in the morning. Her head spun from the wine, and she was so tired from all the dancing that she was fairly certain if she sat down that she would fall asleep. His room was silent and dark and she peered inside.  
She was relieved to find him asleep on his bed, alone and with nobody else.  
Some warrior, he hadn't even bothered to stir, but there was nothing of the warrior in his face right at that moment. Not a trace of aggression or bloodlust lay across his features. She passed across his room and perched on the edge of his bed, listening to him breathing.  
She knew him somehow. And she knew he wouldn't harm her. It made little sense. When they talked, as sharp as his words usually were, she felt at ease, as if she could say anything. And he must have felt the same, after he'd told her about Mount Weather. So here she was in the middle of the night.  
"Good morning," he said suddenly, his voice mocking. One eye opened lazily and he pushed himself up onto an elbow, "what can I do for you Your Majesty?"

"What's wrong with headstrong girls?" she blurted suddenly, unable to help herself from glancing at his bare chest as he sat up.  
"I just prefer a certain type of woman."  
"And what type is that?" she pressed, frowning in spite of herself as she realised there was no barrier between her brain and her mouth. The hooch had disintegrated the filter between the two, she couldn't help herself.  
"Not an arrogant Queen."  
She pouted, "And suppose I wasn't a Queen, would you fancy me then?"  
"No."  
He reached over to a shelf by his bed and took a drink of water which was perched on it. She watched him, her head angled.  
"You sometimes watch me like a cat watches a mouse," he chortled lightly through the darkness before sitting up, inches away from her, "I wonder how long it will take for you to pounce."

There was a live-wire spark between them and it was blinding. She breathed him in, her eyes falling closed as he overwhelmed her. Her world span a little before she took in a deep intake of breath, steadying herself on his bed before she opened her eyes, sensing how close he was to her although in the dark she couldn't be sure. Her eyes latched on to his and in a moment she realised how stupid she was being.

Wordlessly she stood up, and left his room, closing his door softly behind her. It was only when she looked up and swept her hair out of her eyes that she realised how hard her heart was thundering in her chest.

A footstep sounded, and she found Ress Kastur standing down the hallway. He stalked over and grabbed her by the arm. Astrid knew better than to struggle as her friend dragged her away from Bellamy's room and outside of the Ark to the camp clearing.  
"What are you doing here?" he hissed before shaking his head, and frogmarching her across the camp, out of the iron gates and to her own quarters.  
"I don't even want an explanation, just get to bed you reckless idiot. Now."  
Before she knew it, and before she had a chance to ask Ress what _he_ had been doing in the Ark, she was tossed lightly through her own doorway, and for some reason she didn't sleep well that night.

* * *

 **Review review review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**SHIVER**

SUMMARY:  
Before _there was a Sky Princess, there was the Ice Queen._  
 _Kwin Astrid is a notorious leader; fearless, ruthless, and willing to do anything to protect her people. After the bombing of TonDC, many of the twelve Grounder clans were left without leadership and so joined the Ice Nation. With an army bigger than ever, Astrid kom Azgeda decides that it is now time to review her rocky allegiance with the Trikru, and to finally meet the Sky People._

 _Clarke / Bellamy / OCs_

DISCLAIMER:  
 _I do not own The 100, it's characters or storylines._

Chapter 14

 **BELLAMY:**  
Breakfast was a torturous affair. He had to see Astrid, if just to confirm that last night hadn't been some alcohol induced hallucination. She had come to his room in the Ark as he'd been sleeping, like some ghostly assassin- only to quiz him about the type of girls he liked. He didn't even know what to think.  
He ate slowly, Octavia beside him nursing her sore head. It has been an excellent birthday for her she'd informed him the previous night in a drunken stupor, the type of party she'd always dreamed of. Clarke appeared, not half as bad as his sister, and began to chatter about Bellamy going back to the mountain- a thought he did not want to entertain.

"Good morning," Ress said, standing in front of the trio, his voice mocking. His dark eyes scrutinised Bellamy and he hissed, "I'm to escort you to the mountain when you're ready..."  
"Where's Astrid?" Bellamy demanded.  
" _The Queen,_ " Kastur corrected, "is already there. She left early."  
Bellamy blinked.  
"You know some of the warriors have wagered how long you'll last in there today- before you go running home..."  
Bellamy gave Kastur a close-lipped smile, "Well, the fun's just starting isn't it?"  
Kastur chuckled and stalked off.  
It would have been so, so easy. So each to whirl and grab him by the neck and slam his face into the ground. He didn't even notice he was trembling with rage until Octavia placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"Oh save it."  
"I'm going to kill him," he breathed.  
"No you're not," Clarke chimed in, "he may be just a brute from her army but he is like family to her, don't waste your strength on hating him."

 **ASTRID:**

Another meeting was what Lexa wanted, one to one, and that is what she would receive. From the meeting room in Mount Weather, Astrid watched the snowflakes drift from the hills beyond. They swept towards her, harbingers of the winter storm that was to come. The mid-day sun, trapped beneath a wall of pewter, stained the clouds a yellowish gray, making the sky unusually bright. It felt surreal, as if the horizon had disappeared beyond the hills. She wished to be back in Azgeda.  
She left the window, but stopped before a large map of the Earth, pre-nuclear that was hung on the wall.  
She had waited for this moment, to take the clans for herself and to rule over them. Now the time had come she couldn't help but feel that she felt rather alone. She wished her brother were with her. He'd always known what to do, always had her back, whether she wanted him to or not. She would give anything- anything in the world- to have him still with her

Taking a slow bite of an apple, she poured over Mount Weather's documents, devouring the information they had gathered about the Grounders and the experiments they had conducted on them. It turned her stomach, but she couldn't pull her eyes away. Mount Weather had been a stronghold for those too weak to survive outside of it. They had been trapped, like mice in a cage. Now they were gone Astrid could utilise Mount Weather to its full potential. It could be the new Polis. Astrid had never like that filthy tower anyway.

 **BELLAMY:  
** Entering the mountain with Kastur was uncomfortable, and he couldn't wait to be out of there. Of course, he would never admit that, and tried to maintain an air of nonchalance as they made their way through the corridors again to the main dining and living area of the mountain.  
He couldn't believe his eyes when they landed on Astrid. She had built a great fire in one of the fireplaces, and lay spread on the floor in front of it, reading.  
As he, Kastur and two other warriors walked into the room, she sat up and crossed her legs.  
"Leave us," she ordered the others, before flashing a frosty warning glance at Kastur.  
"You can go too," she nodded.  
Ress was about to say something, Bellamy could tell- but the tone of Astrid's voice was not one to be argued with. Bellamy took a step forward as the guard shuffled out.

Alone in the large room with her, Bellamy suddenly felt very intimidated. She stared through him as though he were glass, before he managed to mutter.  
"How are you?"  
She shrugged and took a bite from an apple. Though she held the airs of a power house there was something girlish about her too. Oh, he couldn't stand her contradictions.

 **ASTRID:  
** They needed some relief, she knew it. Conflicted emotions was not an area Astrid was familiar or comfortable with and she needed to forget the last nights events.  
She stood up with a large sheet of paper and spread it over a billiard table to the left of the room. "These chambers," she motioned, at a series of generator chambers that ran under the building, "do you know how to get to them?"  
Bellamy blinked, he knew- she could tell.  
"They are mostly broken," he sighed, studying the large diagrams more than he needed to, "Raven and Wick blew them up in order to try and stop the power before…"

"Will you go down there please and tell me what damage has been done?" she asked politely, before turning her back and heading back to the fire.  
Bellamy gawked at her for a moment, knowing it wasn't really a question- and snatched up the drawing. He was angry, she understood, but she didn't know how to change it.

 **ASTRID:  
** An hour later, brows narrowed, Astrid aimed the cue at the white ball. The pole slid easily between her fingers as she steadied her hand on the felt surface of the table. With an awkward lurch of her arm, she jabbed the rod forward and missed completely. Cursing, she tried again. She hit the cue ball in such a way that it gave a pathetic half-roll to the side, gently knocking into the coloured ball with a faint click. Well, at least she'd hit something.

Having picked up the cue not five minutes earlier with high hopes that the game wouldn't be too difficult to learn, she pivoted around the table and took aim again.  
She missed.  
Gritting her teeth, she considered snapping the cue in half across her knee. She hadn't expected to be incredible straight away, but didn't think it would take her long. She could stay here until midnight if she wanted- she would master this ridiculous game or she'd turn the table into firewood and use it to burn Lexa alive.  
Astrid grabbed the cue and hit the ball with such force that it zoomed through the table, kicking three coloured balls out of the way and sending one straight for a pocket.  
It stopped rolling at the edge of the hole.

A shriek of rage ripped from her throat, and Astrid ran over to the pocked. She first screamed at the ball, then took the cue in her hands and bit down upon the shaft- still screaming through her teeth.  
Finally, she stopped and slapped the ball into the pocket with her hand.

"For a Queen of an entire Nation, this is pathetic," Bellamy said.  
She yelped and swung towards him, too angry to care he'd snuck up on her, again.  
"If you're going to insult me you can shove this-" she lifted the cue in the air and made an obscene gesture that finished her sentence.  
With a boyish chuckle, he rolled up his sleeves before picking up a cue from the rack on the wall.  
"Are you planning on biting the cue again? Because if you are I'd like to invite the others so they can see the sight of their Queen losing the plot…"  
"Don't you dare mock me!" she hissed.  
"Don't be so serious," he grinned, and aimed at the ball before sending it gracefully into a green one which dropped into a pocket with frustrating ease, "you're much more fun when you're hopping mad."

From the look he gave her, he was obviously surprised when she laughed. "Funny to you," she said, "infuriating for me." She moved and took another shot. And missed.

"Let me show you how to do it," he strode over to where she stood and set his cue down, taking hers in his hand. "You see how my thumb and index finger are always holding the upper end of the cue? All you have to do is-"  
She knocked him out of the way with a swish of her hips and took the rod from him.  
"I know how to hold it you buffoon…" she tried to hit the ball and missed yet again.

"You're not moving your body the correct way. Here, let me just show you."  
Though it was the oldest and most shameless trick in the book, he reached over her and put his hand on top of the one that gripped the cue. He then positioned his fingers of her other hand to the wood before lightly gripping her wrist. To her delight, his face reddened.

 **BELLAMY:**  
His eyes shifted to her, and to his relief he found that his face was as red as his, if not more so.

"If you don't stop feeling and start instructing, I'm going to rip out your eyes and replace them with these billiard balls," she snapped.  
"Look all you have to do is…" He walked her through the steps and she hit the ball smoothly. It went into a corner and rebounded another into a pocket. He removed himself from her and smirked. "See? If you do it properly, it'll work. Try again."  
He picked up his cue.  
She snorted, but still positioned herself again and hit. The cue ball shot around the table, creating general chaos- but at least she made contact.  
He grabbed the triangle and held it in the air, "Care for a game?"


	15. Chapter 15

**SHIVER**

SUMMARY:  
Before _there was a Sky Princess, there was the Ice Queen._  
 _Kwin Astrid is a notorious leader; fearless, ruthless, and willing to do anything to protect her people. After the bombing of TonDC, many of the twelve Grounder clans were left without leadership and so joined the Ice Nation. With an army bigger than ever, Astrid kom Azgeda decides that it is now time to review her rocky allegiance with the Trikru, and to finally meet the Sky People._

 _Clarke / Bellamy / OCs_

DISCLAIMER:  
 _I do not own The 100, it's characters or storylines._

Chapter 15

 **BELLAMY:**  
The clock struck six before they stopped. Kastur has interrupted them for a moment in the midst of their playing much to Bellamy's annoyance, but Astrid requested that some food be brought for them.  
He won every game, yet she hardly noticed. As long as she hit the ball, it resulted in shameless b ragging. When she missed- well, a volcano's fire couldn't compare to the rage that burst from her mouth. He couldn't remember a time when he'd laughed so hard.  
When she wasn't cursing and spluttering, they spoke of the one hundred and of space, and as he jabbered on he almost forgot where he was. He felt as though it had been years since he'd spoken so much- as though he'd been mute for as long as he could remember.  
She was frighteningly smart. She understood him when he spoke of history, or of politics, though she claimed the politics on the Ark were stupid.

Later, slumped in an arm chair Bellamy rested, head on a hand.  
She lay sprawled across the chair facing his in front of the fire, her legs dangling off an arm- most un-regal.

"Do you think people would rather side with Lexa or me, if it came to a choice?"  
"I don't know. Does it make a difference."  
"No," she slurred, lazily waving her hand in the air, "never mind."  
Before he could ask more, she was asleep.

He wished he knew more about her past. He had only heard from Clarke that she came from a legacy of rulers. He hadn't the faintest clue what had happened for her to take the throne, how she became a Queen, or how she learned to play the piano. It was all a mystery.  
He wanted to know everything about her. He just wished she'd tell him. He stood and stretched, taking the cues and placing them back on the rack. He rearranged the balls and returned to the slumbering Queen. He shook her shoulder gently, and she groaned in protest.  
"You may want to sleep there, but you'll sorely regret it in the morning."  
Barely opening her eyes, she stood and shuffled to the exit of the main room. When she nearly walked into the doorpost, he decided that a guiding arm was needed before she broke something. Trying not to think of the warmth of her skin beneath his hand, he directed her to the exit and removed his hand just as Kastur turned to face them.

 **ASTRID:**  
She vaguely remembered a fire outside the entrance to the mountain.  
While her warriors accompanied her, they refused to sleep in the building were so many of their brothers and sisters had been killed, and she didn't blame them. Without the generators working the building was a large empty space void of life, heat or sound.  
She had hobbled, half asleep to a tent Kastur had put up and fallen into the best sleep she'd had in weeks.

The next morning, they returned to the Ark on horseback. Astrid insisted Bellamy ride beside her, though his lack of experience with horses had made her howl with laughter.  
Once he had managed to scramble onto the poor mare's back, they set off at a brisk walk and chatted along the way.

Bellamy asked if the next time they visisted, Raven could go with them, and Astrid pretended to consider it at length before rolling her eyes.  
"Of course," she smiled, "any more demands?"  
"I'll let you know if I think of any," he chuckled, and their eyes locked. A slow smile spread across her face. What sort of a man was Bellamy Blake? Though she didn't want to admit it, it was nice having him around, someone who wasn't Ress that was.  
He straightened, "Actually, there is one thing… will you play the piano for me?"  
"Of course not," she muttered and with only a click of her tongue her horse moved into a trot, away from Bellamy.  
He kept up frustratingly. "You played beautifully."  
"If I had known someone was spying on me, I wouldn't have played at all."  
He pressed the matter, and Astrid let her steed slow back to a walk.  
"Why is it so personal for you?" he asked, leaning back in his saddle.  
"I can't play music without-" she faltered, "never mind."  
"No, tell me what you were going to say."  
"Nothing interesting," she said- reaching forward and gripping a lock of the horses' hair, playing with it absently.  
"Does it stir up memories?"  
She eyed him, searching for any sign of mockery. "Sometimes."  
"Memories of your family?" he asked.  
Astrid pulled the reins back a little harshed than she needed too, and instantly felt sorry for her stead. However couldn't help but be defensive. "Don't ask such stupid questions," she snapped.

But the door in her mind that she kept locked with all times had been cracked open by the question and now she tried frantically to close it. Seeing his face, seeing him so near to her… the door shut and she turned the key.

"It's just," he said, oblivious to the internal battle that had just occurred, "I don't know anything about you."  
"I'm the Queen," he heartbeat calmed, "that's all there is to know."  
"Yes," he sighed, "but why is it so wrong for me to want to know more? Like how you became Queen, and what things were like for you before that?"  
"It's not interesting."  
"I wouldn't find it boring." She didn't say anything but he relented. "Please? One question- and I promise nothing too sensitive."

Her mouth twisted to the side as she looked at him. What harm was there in a question? She could choose not to reply. With a click of her tongue she started up at a brisk walk again. "Very well."

He grinned, falling into pace with her again, "I need a moment to think of a good one."  
She rolled her eyes and after a few seconds he said, "Why do you like music so much?"  
She made a face, "You said nothing sensitive!"  
"Is that really prying?" he chuckled, "how is that different from asking you why you like to play billiards?"

"No, no that question is fine," she let out a long breath through her nose and stared at the woodland that they passed. "I like music," she said slowly, "because when I heart it, I don't feel much like myself, if that makes sense. When I play I'm not… for once, killing and plotting and taking. I'm creating."

Bellamy whistled, clearly surprised by the answer, and they continued the ride in silence.

It was not until they almost were back at the Ark that they spoke again.

"You're the Queen of the Ice Nation, and pretty soon you'll be the Queen of the whole nation… you're in a position where it would possible to create things… you could change this place for the better. You could help create a world where war isn't needed to secure people's safety," Bellamy suddenly spluttered.  
Astrid chuckled at his outburst and stopped, ready to dismount at the entrance to Arcadia.  
"And what sort of world would I need to create for that to happen?"  
"A world where men govern themselves," Bellamy said slowly, dismounting from his horse and watching her carefully.  
"You speak of anarchy and treason," she snapped, jumping swiftly down from her own horse and ignoring the tingling sensation in her calves. She stood opposite him, holding the reins in her hand as her horse sighed restfully.  
"I _do not_ speak of anarchy. Call me a traitor all you like- I've been convicted as one once already."  
He stepped ever closer to her, and he reached to brush his fingers against hers. His calloused and warm where as hers were quite soft.  
"You can't resist the opportunity to respond to everything I say, can you?" she sighed feeling restless.  
"Your eyes are very strange," he said, "I've never seen a ring of gold like that before."  
She shook her head with a small laugh, "If you're attempting to woo me with flattery, I'm afraid it won't work."  
"I was just observing," he insisted, "I have no agenda."

The way the collar of his tshirt lay across his neck made her unable to stand still. She wanted to touch him, to trace the line between his tan skin and the lining of the fabric.

"Dinner?" she asked suddenly, "I could use a meal!" Astrid didn't wait for his answer as she strode away from him, thrusting the reins into Ress' hands. She half-ran to her tent at the camp, realising how she very much wanted to stand close to him and to have his hands touch her skin again. She liked that. Worse than that, she realised, she liked _him._


	16. Chapter 16

**SHIVER**

SUMMARY:  
Before _there was a Sky Princess, there was the Ice Queen._  
 _Kwin Astrid is a notorious leader; fearless, ruthless, and willing to do anything to protect her people. After the bombing of TonDC, many of the twelve Grounder clans were left without leadership and so joined the Ice Nation. With an army bigger than ever, Astrid kom Azgeda decides that it is now time to review her rocky allegiance with the Trikru, and to finally meet the Sky People._

 _Clarke / Bellamy / OCs_

DISCLAIMER:  
 _I do not own The 100, it's characters or storylines_

Chapter 16

 **ASTRID:**  
Taking long and slow strides to the Ark's council room, Astrid sighed deeply as she let her hand run along the metal walls of the structure. After two days of locking herself away from Bellamy, away from distraction and with only Ress and Clarke permitted to visit her, she finally had drawn up a treaty that might tempt the remaining clans.  
Bellamy's honest outburst at what he thought she should do had startled her to say the very least, and in small ways it had influenced her decision. She would rule from the start, outright, but Clarke had agreed that taking small steps towards letting the grounders run their own areas would help in getting them to sign the treaty.

Ress had been outraged, obviously. The first evening he'd thrown such a tantrum that he'd stormed out nearly taking her tent with him- it was embarrassing. Though she knew that he thought of Rowan and knew how Rowan would have approached this. A hostile takeover- she _knew_! But though she loved him, Rowan was a jackal, and he had always believed that the power to cause pain was the only power that mattered. The power to kill and destroy, because if you can't kill then you are always subject to those that could and would.  
That was simply not something she believed.

She stopped at a window, leaning in close to the pane. The guards stopped too, and said nothing as they waited. The coldness from the outside seeped in, kissing her face. Would they expect her to stay here if she took over? To live in the mountain?  
Nobody wished to go North with her- nobody went North in winter unless they had a death wish.

When she entered the council room, they were waiting for her. Clarke Griffin, her mother, Kane, Lincoln, Octavia, her eyes skinned over them all and landed on Bellamy Blake last. She gave a small smile, very polite and courteous, and then Ress handed her the treaty coldly and the official ceremony began.

Once signed, the Skykru and Azgeda were aligned together. Sworn to protect each other, share resources and supplies as and when required. It had not been written, but Astrid had assured the Skykru that she would forever be their ally, and she would respect any rules they made for themselves within their colony. All that was left was for Trigedakru to sign and the rest would fall in line. Except perhaps Luna and her Boat People… The rogue Nightblood had always been a pain in Astrid's backside, but she knew she wasn't power-hungry like Lexa, she had fled to make a place of peace for herself and others. She was for another time, hopefully well into the future.

The final order of business was another celebration. To be held that evening. As they left one by one to share the news until it was only herself, Bellamy and Ress, she headed again to a window, open this time. It was so blisteringly cold now, even the fires here could not warm the blasts of wind that crept through the building, glancing at the clouds she smiled to herself- swearing she could smell snow in the air. She took it as a sign.

Ress huffed and left, and she didn't need to turn around to know that Bellamy had moved to the table to look over it once more, turning it over and scrutinising it. Probably reading to see if he'd had any influence. He hadn't, not on the treaty anyway.  
She heard a shuffle and turned to see that Bellamy was now watching her, and not in the cautious way that she was used to being watched. Rather, Bellamy seemed to be watching her because he _enjoyed_ it. And though she enjoyed watching him too it did seem awkward the pair just staring at each other across the room.

"What are you staring at?" she demanded.  
"You're beautiful," Bellamy said.  
"Don't be so ridiculous," she snapped, though her blood pumped through her in a strange rhythm. Monuments of ice had been constructed in her honour, and her good genetics had been told in stories that would live on for centuries after she'd died. The Ice Queen, born during the darkest, coldest winter, who could freeze her enemies with her beauty. Somehow though, it meant something different when Bellamy said it.

 **BELLAMY:**  
When she walked in he caught his breath, then came a band of six royal guards, dull and bland as porridge- but still trained to protect her, even from him if necessary.  
After everyone had slowly edged out, including Ress and the guards, he glanced over the treaty before turning to face Astrid.  
He hadn't realised he'd been transfixed by her until she demanded why he was staring, and before he knew it he'd spoken what had been running through his mind.  
He watched her face turn redder and redder. He was aching to learn what her lips felt like, what her bare skin felt like, how she'd react to the touch of his fingers along her body.  
Without thinking, he moved swiftly over to her and before she could protest he leaned down and kissed her cheek. She stiffened as his mouth touched her skin, and though it was the smallest kiss and ever so brief, he breathed in the scent of her. Pulling away was surprisingly hard.

 **ASTRID:**  
His mouth was warm against her cheek and his lips were smooth and momentarily Astrid lost all sense of time and place as her eyelids fell closed. He pulled away for a moment, and looked into her eyes as they opened and kissed her again. It was different this time- deeper, full of need.  
When their lips met again her arms were heavy and light all at once, and she didn't know what to do with them, and the room twirled round and round. She couldn't stop.  
She like this- liked being kissed by him, liked the smell and the taste and the feel of him. But she'd always known she would.  
His arms slipped around her waist and he held her tightly to him as his lips moved against hers. She put a hand on his shoulder, her fingers digging into the muscle that lay beneath.

He removed his mouth from hers and smiled. It was infectious but she regained sense enough to realised that they were indeed by an open window. Despite being several floors up, when he leaned forward again she smoothly put two fingers against his lips and shook her head. She needed to stop and breath and think.  
"I'll see you later for the celebrations," she half-whispered, before slowly untangling herself from his grasp, slipping the treaty under her arm and leaving the room, with a playful smile on her face.


	17. Chapter 17

**SHIVER**

SUMMARY:  
Before _there was a Sky Princess, there was the Ice Queen._  
 _Kwin Astrid is a notorious leader; fearless, ruthless, and willing to do anything to protect her people. After the bombing of TonDC, many of the twelve Grounder clans were left without leadership and so joined the Ice Nation. With an army bigger than ever, Astrid kom Azgeda decides that it is now time to review her rocky allegiance with the Trikru, and to finally meet the Sky People._

 _Clarke / Bellamy / OCs_

DISCLAIMER:  
 _I do not own The 100, it's characters or storylines_

Chapter 17

 **ASTRID:**  
She'd tried to relax, tried to make an effort she really had. Octavia had joined her in her tent before the festivities and she'd asked her to braid her hair. Sat by the fire with the other girl was odd. Astrid had never had a sister, and until that moment she had never wanted one. She'd never before needed someone to confide in, someone to moan to, gossip with, laugh with. Rowan had been a fine brother, but he hadn't had time for any of that.  
When they dressed, and headed to the large space that had been cleared for the occasion, Astrid was a bundle of nerves, and though she tried to hide it, she could feel Octavia watching her strangely.  
They weren't the only eyes on her, Ress watched her like a hawk and she ignored him as best she could. He had the tidiest and most ordered brain, with the biggest capacity for empathy she knew, and yet he would never approve of her and Bellamy.  
He frustrated her intensely, and she poured herself a drink while Octavia disappeared into the crowd to find Lincoln. He had begun by using himself as a short-cut, her brother's second hand convenience, but since his death he had made himself essential to her, and she hated it.

"Again, you look beautiful," Bellamy said quietly, stepping up beside her and running an eye over her that made her ears burn. "I haven't been able to stop staring at you since you arrived."  
"Oh?" she smiled into her cup of whatever had been provided for evening, "I thought you hadn't even noticed me."  
He grinned, "I had to work up the nerve to approach you, you're very intimidating."  
He caressed her back with his hand and she looked up at him. Her heart jumped into a gallop and Ress dissolved from her thoughts, like dew beneath the morning sun. She felt bad for forgetting him- but she wanted Bellamy. She couldn't deny it, she wanted him.  
He took the cup out of her hand and, without letting go, began to pull her forward.  
She stopped to curtsy, which made him smirk and asked, "Where, pray tell, are we going?"  
He didn't answer as he guided her through the crowds of people, Ice Nation and Skykru alike and moved her closer to him so that they could dance.

 **BELLAMY:**  
He was no dancer, Octavia could vouch for that, and had he not been wholeheartedly consumed with Astrid then he might of noticed her rolling with laughter along with Lincoln and Clarke. He didn't notice though, because he was lost- lost in a world of which he'd dreamed of. Her body was warm beneath his hand and her fingers were soft around his. He spun her and led her, dancing as smoothly as he could.  
She didn't falter a single step even as dance after dance passed and they didn't switch partners or stop.  
"You certainly have a lot of stamina," she muttered cheekily. When had they last spoken? It could have been ten minutes or an hour ago, the time and faces around them blurred together.

He suddenly felt the urge to kiss her again, hard upon the mouth. But this- what he felt, it could never be real. Because once the party was over, and the treaty was signed she would go back to being a Queen and he would still be a nobody. He swallowed hard, but for tonight…  
He held her closer, everyone transformed into mere shadowed from the firelight. Bellamy spun Astrid with speed and dexterity, and she snapped into his arms.

 **ASTRID:**  
After the party that night, Astrid sat in her tent across a chessboard from Bellamy. The dancing hadn't been so bad. Nice, actually if she was being honest. Of course, he'd come back with her when she'd asked, and so far there had been no mention of the kiss earlier that day.  
Looking at him, with his face illuminated by firelight, she could see not of the angry delinquent she'd initially had him down as. She could now she kindness, intelligence, and a tad of arrogance but that just made her like him more.

"Do you really want to do that?" she asked.  
His face contorted with confusion, and she picked up her pawn, moving it diagonally and easily knocked down the piece.  
"Damn!" he cried, and she laughed.  
"Here," she said, handing it to him, "take it and try again."  
"No, I'll play like a man and accept my losses."  
They laughed, but even Astrid saw the relevance in offering him a second chance. It was a rarity, and not one she was comfortable with, and silence soon crept upon them. A smile still played about his lips, and he reached for her hand.  
She wanted to pull it away, but couldn't bring herself to do it. He held her hand over the board and interlocked his fingers between hers. His hand was calloused but sturdy. Their entwined hands rested on the side of the table.  
"One needs both hands to play chess," she murmured, wondering if it were possible for her heart to explode.

"Are you going to kiss me again?" she asked, chewing her lip.  
"I'd like to."  
She couldn't move as he leaned closer and closer and the table groaned beneath him. She met his kiss and he placed an arm to the back of her chair while his spare arm wrapped around her middle.  
She let the touch, the taste of him fill the room of her mind with water. She kissed him back urgently, hoping to steal some of him. Her hands entangled themselves into his hair and he returned her kisses fiercely. She let everything else fade away.

The clock she'd borrowed from the mountain chimed three. Astrid sat on her bed, knees curled to her chest as she watched the curtain swish in the wind. After hours of kissing and talking and more kissing on her bed, Bellamy had left only minutes before.  
She'd been tempted to ask him to stay.

 **BELLAMY:**  
He'd barely slept, a couple of hours at most, before he'd left his room on the Ark and headed to the wilderness. Snow had begun to fall, and the trees were bare leaving him no cover.  
The forest was still and frozen around Bellamy, his eyes darted among the branches.  
He'd needed to come out for a hunt, if only to let the freezing air rush through him. He saw her face each time he closed his eyes.  
She haunted his thoughts, made him wish to do grand and wonderful things in her name, made him want to be a man.

But Astrid didn't know how she felt towards him. She kissed him- greedily at that- but all the girls he'd kissed in the past had always been eager. They'd gazed at him adoringly, while she just looked at him like a chess piece she didn't know what to do with. Bellamy straightened, detecting nearby movement.

He'd gone too far; he should never have kissed her. Because now, no matter how he might have once envisioned his future, or who he thought he'd spend it with, he couldn't imagine being with anyone else- wanting anyone else.  
The snow got heavier, began to settle and then collapse from the trees in large lumps as he passed by. He hadn't realised how long he'd been out. He glanced at the grey sky and strode back to the Ark.


	18. Chapter 18

**SHIVER**

SUMMARY:  
Before _there was a Sky Princess, there was the Ice Queen._  
 _Kwin Astrid is a notorious leader; fearless, ruthless, and willing to do anything to protect her people. After the bombing of TonDC, many of the twelve Grounder clans were left without leadership and so joined the Ice Nation. With an army bigger than ever, Astrid kom Azgeda decides that it is now time to review her rocky allegiance with the Trikru, and to finally meet the Sky People._

 _Clarke / Bellamy / OCs_

DISCLAIMER:  
 _I do not own The 100, it's characters or storylines._

Chapter 18

 **ASTRID  
** It was only for a few precious, blissful days that Astrid floated on a cloud with Bellamy Blake. With the treaty signed it was only a matter of time before another encounter with Lexa, but for those few days she had never been more content.  
The weather made the woods seem like a wonderland, snow settled everywhere and much of the camp was moved inside to the Ark, but not Astrid. The tiniest flecks of snow fell constantly from the sky, laying over the world like the warmest blanket- though to feel it against your skin was quite the opposite.

"This is all your doing," Bellamy had teased her, while struggling to keep the fire going in her tent. He joined her under the covers of her bed shortly afterwards and bent down to touch his hot lips to her small nose. "The Ice Queen's magic they're saying…" he chuckled throatily and she let a smile grow on her rose lips.  
"It's not my problem if your people believe in fairy-tales," she replied, resting her head on his chest and nestling into him.  
"It is ironic though, that the Trikru haven't seen a winter as bad as this in years, and then you arrive," Bellamy muttered into her golden mane, reaching up to let his fingertips dance across her warm shoulder. "I have a perfectly nice room in the Ark, as you well know," he added with a smirk.  
She grinned for a moment, remembering her impromptu visit weeks before, before shaking her head determinedly.  
"Oh yes, what a fantastic idea- to lock myself in a metal box where we'd be constantly interrupted," she replied softly, "I prefer it out here."  
"And as usual, you get your own way," he teased, receiving a nudge from her in response.  
"I have the fire going, and you here," she laughed softly, turning so that she lay partly over him and speaking as though it were perfectly obvious, "what else do I need?"  
"Food, water," he listed off with a roll of his eyes, "… a shower?"  
She flicked his chin and let her own eyes roll to a close. Taking a shower would be necessary soon, and she did not think it would take much convincing for Bellamy to join her. She would have liked to go down and submerge herself in the lake before it froze over completely- though she doubted he would be as willing to join her in that.  
In truth, she didn't think how she smelled was so offensive. She smelled of Bellamy, and in those moments, she would not wish to be any other way. She kissed him lightly.  
He brushed the fingertips of one hand over her eyelids while the other moved slowly like a snake under the numerous sheet's they'd entangled themselves in. It traced the small of her back in little circles which made her hum happily against his mouth. Her own hands wound their way into his hair and she pulled herself impossibly closer to him, and lost herself in feelings she'd only imagined.

 **RESS  
** Sitting on a log by the half-frozen lake one morning, he couldn't help but watch the golden head sticking out of the water. Ress had reluctantly offered to accompany her to the shore to bathe, but rather preferred to clean himself in the warm showers the Ark offered- not that Astrid had invited him in with her.  
If the past few days since the treaty signing had taught him anything, it was that he was nothing but Astrid's guard dog.  
Unbeknown to her though, he had not been taking his duties very seriously. He rarely sat guard outside her tent anymore, leaving it completely exposed. He couldn't stand to listen to the pair of them inside, warm and enjoying each other in all the ways two people could.  
Worse than the moans and the subdued laughter though, were the nights when Astrid and Bellamy simply talked. It was muffled and he never really heard the words they spoke, but Ress had never known the Queen to talk to anyone at such length. What on earth could she even have to say to _him_?

"She'll get hyperthermia and die if she is not careful," a steady voice came from behind him, and his hand had already pulled his knife from his boot before his eyes settled on a familiar blonde.  
Clarke had grown on him, over the past few nights at least when he'd abandoned his post and come for food, warmth and something he supposed was the entertainment- music and games, though more often storytelling which sent him to sleep.  
Ress did not protest when Clarke sat by him and he shook his head in response to her statement. He was unsure as to what hyperthermia was, but he had seen Astrid's victims in the past due to it being a favourite punishment of hers, and her brothers for that matter. To submerge traitors in the lakes near the palace until they came out blue and bumbling nonsense, if not dead, though the same effect did not seem to strike their queen. If anything, Astrid thought clearer, sharper, better after being in the water.  
"She's thinking," he muttered back, bending to pick up a stone and throwing it into the water. It landed two meters from Astrid with a loud 'plop' but she did not move.  
"And you?" Clarke asked kindly, "what are you thinking about?"  
Ress couldn't help but give her the smallest of smiles, despite him attempting to ignore her, she had worn him down and finally got what passed as conversation out of him. Granted, it had taken two parties and much moonshine, followed by the past few nights sat up discussing the treaty, the mountain, Lexa and number of other things.  
"Lexa's coming," he lied easily, not about to admit that Bellamy Blake bothered him, "I saw her scouts last night from the watchtower of the Ark, they're likely to arrive tonight- I've not told the Queen yet."  
Clarke nodded, most of the questions she would have likely asked him already answered. Ress found that conversations passed quicker with Clarke if he just told her immediately what she wanted to know, saved her digging around and pestering him for information.  
"We're prepared for an attack…" he began but she cut her off with a wave of her hand as Astrid turned and began the short swim back to shore.  
"Lexa won't want to attack just now," she muttered, "she'll just want to read the treaty and shit all over it…"  
"You'd know," Ress replied with a tilt of his head towards her. Clarke was the first port of call for the Queen on anything Lexa-related now, her knowledge was invaluable.  
"Astrid won't be happy," Clarke sighed.  
"Not at all, holiday time is over," he agreed, before standing to his feet and fetching a towel to the shore, leaving Clarke.  
He averted his eyes as Astrid stepped out of the water, wrapping the towel around herself and shooting him a thankful smile.

 **ASTRID**  
After drying and dressing by the fire in her tent, she was surprised when Ress cleared his throat and quickly entered. He'd been avoiding her the past few days, and she knew why. She'd insisted he join her by the lake just to remind him who he was loyal to. In the past she'd never doubted his dedication to her and her cause, but now it was all about to fall into place and she'd never been happier with Bellamy- she felt it all dripping away like melting icicles.  
"Kwin Astrid," he stated, standing by the door, "Lexa is here."

She spun, unable to believe the words that came from his mouth, her own jaw dropping a little before she reached for a band and tied up her now clean hair.  
"And you thought a surprise was exactly how to break this news to me?" she said, keeping her voice bored though as she fiddled with the strands of gold her hands shook- seething.  
"She just appeared," he mumbled to the ground, keeping his head down and his own hands clasped in front of him, "I knew her scouts were in the area, I was going to inform you when you were dressed that I thought perhaps tonight.."  
"There are too many words in that sentence that are not acceptable Ress!" she exploded, holding up her fingers as she listed them herself, "was going to, thought, perhaps! When did you become such a liability?!"  
He wanted to shout back she could tell, but he didn't. He just shook his head, and she hoped he was making a note of which guards were at the edge of the parameter and who had let Lexa through. If they hadn't already been killed by the commander, Astrid herself would make sure they wished they had.  
"Where is she?"  
Astrid loved surprises, loved the sight of another person unprepared for her, a person stumble through trying to manage an event that they thought they had hours or even days to get ready for. Astrid hated being in that position, and yet here she was.  
She threw a cape over her shoulders and barged past Kastur, stomping to the council room in the Ark where- judging by the line of guards posted like breadcrumbs, she knew Lexa would be.

* * *

 **If you liked this please review, it means a lot! (and motivates me to write more :P)  
Please also check out Frostbite for stories about a younger Astrid, including more about her brother Rowan!  
Thanks for all the support so far! xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**SHIVER**

SUMMARY:  
Before _there was a Sky Princess, there was the Ice Queen._  
 _Kwin Astrid is a notorious leader; fearless, ruthless, and willing to do anything to protect her people. After the bombing of TonDC, many of the twelve Grounder clans were left without leadership and so joined the Ice Nation. With an army bigger than ever, Astrid kom Azgeda decides that it is now time to review her rocky allegiance with the Trikru, and to finally meet the Sky People._

 _Clarke / Bellamy / OCs_

DISCLAIMER:  
 _I do not own The 100, it's characters or storylines._

Chapter Nineteen

 **RESS**  
As he trawled after her to the council chamber, he kicked himself for being such a fool. He knew that if Rowan had been alive he would have had him punished for being so careless. Only months ago Astrid would have punished him too, he supposed the Blake boy must be turning her soft.  
At the entrance stood Clarke, her mother, and Marcus Kane, along with Bellamy himself and Ress couldn't stop the frown from appearing on his features. He shouldn't be here, he was a distraction to her- and Astrid needed every ounce of her concentration if she was going to face Lexa that morning.

Together they entered the large metal room, to find Lexa sat at the meeting table, legs rested up on the surface of it. Indra stood beside her, along with three other Trikru warriors, but this didn't deter Astrid, who strode into the room and took a seat.  
Clarke sat to her left, and to his disgust, Bellamy to her right. Abby and Marcus stood with him, and he took a deep breath- eyeing the other warriors carefully. To his relief, Marcus was doing the same, and for the first time he appreciated the hand-gun strapped to the man's side. Things were about to get ugly in the room, he could feel it.

 **ASTRID**  
Flopping down opposite Lexa, Astrid raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at her posture. Feet on the table, lounging around like she owned the place- Astrid was temporarily reminded of her brother, who had always done the same. It was a tactic, she knew, to make the people feel inferior, but inferiority was not a feeling that Astrid had known in a very long time, and she was not about to feel it now.  
"Made a decision have you?" she asked, staring into Lexa's eyes, "took you long enough."  
She saw Lexa's shoulders tense, if only for a milli-second, which told Astrid that the commander was not as comfortable as she was pretending to be.

After a deep breath, Lexa smiled curtly- a smile that did not reach her eyes. She too did not break eye-contact with Astrid, and drummed her fingertips lightly on the arm of the chair she sprawled in.  
"I have," she replied slowly, "but you're not going to like what I have to say."  
Astrid returned the smile, her voice sickly-sweet, "When have I ever liked anything you've had to say?"  
"You think you can lead the clans but you're sorely mistaken," Lexa challenged suddenly, swinging her legs down from the table and leaning on it towards Astrid. "You're not a leader, you're a pampered princess who has never been told no."  
Astrid leaned forward too, narrowing her eyes at the other girl, "And you think you'll be the first?" She chortled, and shook her head like it was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard, "I've taken the armies, and I've taken Clarke, and now all that's left is that divine wooden table in your chamber in Polis."  
She felt the tension in the room, radiating between Clarke and Lexa. She hadn't meant to offend the blonde sat to her side, but she knew that Lexa still harboured feelings for her, and if Astrid had to exploit that point then she would. Clarke stood with Ice Nation now- all of Skaikru did.  
"Yes because you exploit the strength of others to take what you want isn't that right?" Lexa spat back, raising her hand to point at Ress Kastur, stood behind Astrid, "just like you used him to kill your own brother so that you could call yourself a Queen."

Astrid's eyes widened, and she wanted to laugh- she really did- at Lexa's audacity, but she couldn't. She sank into herself, unsure of what to say or how even to communicate it, because although it was a blatant lie that Lexa had told, that she had never used Ress to kill her brother to steal the throne, Rowan _had_ died, and it _had_ been her fault.

 **BELLAMY**  
"Who do you think you are?" he demanded before he knew what had come out of his mouth, and he stood up in his chair, infuriated.  
Marcus' hand was on his shoulder before he knew it, and all three of Lexa's guards had drawn their weapons but he didn't care. He had watched the way Astrid had changed after Lexa's accusation, and there was an impulse in him, a reflex even, to protect her and make sure she was ok.

A cold laugh came from the opposite side of the table, and Lexa stood up too- eye to eye with him.  
"What's this?" Lexa snarled. Her guards took a step towards them all around the table, as though Lexa was communicating with them silently.  
"Defending her are you?" she taunted, "is that the bargain? She opens her legs for you, and you become another of her lap-dog protectors like Kastur? I thought better of you."

 **ASTRID**  
An anger bubbled inside of her that she couldn't contain, and while she cursed Bellamy for getting involved, she was infuriated more by Lexa's accusations. Not only had she accused Astrid of having her own brother murdered, now she as going after Bellamy.  
Astrid stood, slamming her hands down onto the table and heard Indra growl in anticipation. Lexa's guards who had been lingering nearby retreated half a step. Smart move.  
Astrid eyed the weapons each of the guards held, eliminating options one by one, seeing each weapon for what sort of damage she might do to Lexa's face. She knew Kane had a gun within reaching distance, but recalled the knife she'd concealed beneath her cape- she could cut out Lexa's heart from a safe distance with that.

"See now that's your biggest mistake," Astrid half-chuckled, "thinking that I need _them_ to protect me."  
" _Prove it_ ," Lexa replied with a snarl, "because if you think that I'm going to sign my clan over to you then you're as much of an idiot as your mother."

 **RESS**  
For reasons nobody could explain, the large window of the council room blew open, a furious wind beating everyone inside-except for Astrid. Paperwork from the table flew in all directions, and it was Astrid's fury personified as the un-used chairs around the table blew over.  
"Killing her off didn't work out as you'd planned did it?" Astrid barked back across the table, "and I suppose you thought her children would just bow down and surrender to you?" A laugh fell from her lips which cut through the wind and noise like a blade. "Ice Nation doesn't surrender to anyone, and neither do I."  
Ress looked at Lexa, and then at Astrid, and he could see where this was going before it happened. Lexa had made things personal, but Astrid's whole reign and rule had been personal, since the day her brother died.  
"I issue the challenge," Astrid snapped.  
"I accept," Lexa replied without missing a beat, "who will fight for you?"  
Astrid laughed coarsely, "I will fight for me."  
"And I fight for me," Lexa smirked.  
"And when you fall, I will take everything," Astrid threatened and, sending her own chair crashing to the ground, she stomped past Ress out of the chamber room.


	20. Chapter 20

**SHIVER**

SUMMARY:  
Before _there was a Sky Princess, there was the Ice Queen._  
 _Kwin Astrid is a notorious leader; fearless, ruthless, and willing to do anything to protect her people. After the bombing of TonDC, many of the twelve Grounder clans were left without leadership and so joined the Ice Nation. With an army bigger than ever, Astrid kom Azgeda decides that it is now time to review her rocky allegiance with the Trikru, and to finally meet the Sky People._

 _Clarke / Bellamy / OCs_

DISCLAIMER:  
 _I do not own The 100, it's characters or storylines._

Chapter 20

 **ADEN  
** The natbilda boy pulled his fur around him, savouring its warmth. As much as he loved a duel he wished that they were inside, it was so cold here- the coldest winter he'd ever known. He fingered the vial in his pocket, and glanced at the two goblets on the wooden table. The one on the right was for the Kwin, he must not confuse them.  
Aden looked to Lexa, who was sharpening her blade. She had no idea what he was about to do- but he couldn't risk it. She had told him he was the most promising of the nightbloods, that the likeliness he would succeed her was the highest. He was not about to lose his birth-right to a fancy girl from Ice Nation.  
He passed the table with the wine and with a stealthy hand dumped the contents of the vial into the Kwin's glass. The vial was back in his pocket as quick as lighting. Just enough to weaken the Kwin- to make her dizzy and disoriented.  
Ress Kastur, the queen's personal guard appeared from a tent, and then another. Between them strode a figure. She was men's clothes although the boy was forced to admit that her black-and-gold jacket was of fine make. It was strange to think of this woman as a warrior, but seeing her now, all of her regality and softness had disappeared.  
He moved over to Lexa's side of the ring, and with an eager face, waited for blood.

 **ASTRID**  
As she stepped from the tent, Astrid loosened a shuddering breath. It was happening, finally, at long last. She gripped a long staff in her right hand. It had been her mothers weapon. She narrowed her eyes at the gathering crowd around the ring, before settling on Lexa. A lot could happen in a few minutes, a lot could change.  
The wind roared around them.  
"Keep your wits about you," Ress whispered from her side, putting a hand on her shoulder softly. "She'll try to provoke you. Don't get angry. Focus only on her blade and that unprotected side of hers."  
"I know," Astrid replied.  
"Give her hell," he nodded.

Astrid straightened her spine and walked to the centre of the ring, Lexa joined her. They didn't speak, didn't even look at each other- and Astrid's hand tightened around the staff in her hand, taking in the strength of the wood, the strength of her mother.

"In single combat, there is but one rule," Indra declared, causing the crowd to silence immediately, "someone must die today."  
There was a mix of responses, Ice Nationa and Trikru roared with their support, whereas the majority of Skaikru were silent. Astrid tried to ignore it all.  
"Out of good faith and honour, drink," Indra instructed. Lexa walked to the table and drank first, and Astrid followed suit- clearing her mind and letting the taste of the wine settle on her tongue.  
They both turned, and took a position- Astrid faced Lexa and bent her knees, holding the staff in two hands.  
 _You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, little tree girl.  
_ Indra's voice echoed, "You may begin!"

She steadied herself, wielding the staff like a sword as Lexa began circling. Switching quickly onto the offensive, Astrid nimbly swept towards her. Lexa parried Astrid's attack with a brush of her blade. She brought the staff down upon the sword, splinters flying into the air. Astrid could hear her heart pounding in her ears, and the sound of the wood against steel became almost unbearable.

 _Why were things slowing down?_

Astrid attacked, faster and faster, stronger and stronger. A laugh bubbled from Lexa's lips and Astrid almost screamed in anger. Each time she moved a foot towards her, each time they came close, she either became clumsy or Lexa stepped away- as if she knew what Astrid had planned all along. She had the infuriating feeling that she was toying with her, that there was some joke she didn't understand.  
Astrid shook her head, trying to clear her vision. Nausea flashed through her as the muscles in Lexa's arms flexed. For some reason the world was hazy. Astrid clenched her teeth, blinking. She'd have to use Lexa's strength against her.  
Lexa charged faster than Astrid anticipated, but she caught her sword on the broad side with the staff, avoiding the sharp edges, and leapt back as she heard the wood groan.

She struck so quickly that she had to concede to the edge of her blade. It sank deep into the staff. Astrid's arm ached from the impact but before she could recover, Lexa yanked her sword from the weapon and surged towards her.  
She could only bound back, deflecting the blow with the iron tip of her mother's staff.  
Her blood felt slow and thick, and her head spun. Was she ill? The nausea would not ease.  
Grunting, Astrid pulled away with an effort of skill and force. If she were truly ill, she must finish this as quickly as possible. This was not a showcase- it was a fight to the death.

Astrid whipped the staff through the air, hoping to catch Lexa's unprotected throat but Lexa deflected. She span and tried to knock her in her stomach, but Lexa blocked her again.  
"This is easier than I expected," Lexa snarled, showing her white, gleaming teeth, "perhaps if you'd spent more time training and less time flirting with the Blake boy you'd-" WHAM!  
Astrid grinned as the shaft of her staff slammed into Lexa's side. She bent over, and Astrid's leg lashed out and swept her off her feet, causing her to crash to the ground.  
Astrid raised her staff, but sick feeling rushed through her so powerful her muscles slackened. She had no strength.

She retreated as Lexa rose and that's when it dawned on her. Her eyes looked across at the table with the wine- but had it been wine? Bloodsbane? At best bloodsbane caused hallucinations and disorientation, at worst…  
She had difficultly holding the staff. Lexa came at her and she had no choice but to meet her blows, barely having the strength to raise her weapon each time. How much bloodsbane had they given her?  
The staff cracked, splintered and groaned.  
"Tired already?" Lexa grinned. She knew. She must have ordered it.  
Astrid snarled and lunged. Lexa stepped aside and her eyes went wide as she hit nothing but air. Air, until-

Lexa slammed her fist into Astrid's spine, and she only saw the blur of the dirt before it collided with her face.  
"Pathetic," Lexa grunted in their native tongue, her shadow falling over Astrid as she turned onto her back.  
Astrid could taste the blood in her mouth. This couldn't be happening- they couldn't betray the laws of the challenge like this. Her breath came fast and hard, and her knees ached as she stumbled upright.  
Too fast for her to block, Lexa grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and hurled her back. She kept upright as she tripped, and stopped only a few feet away from Lexa.  
She had to stop this now.  
Astrid shot forward with a sweep of the staff. Wood slammed into steel. The staff snapped in two.  
The iron-tipped head soared to the other side of the clearing, leaving Astrid with a piece of useless wood.  
Lexa's black eyes met hers for a moment before her other arm lashed out and collided with Astrid's shoulder. She heard the crack before she felt the pain, and she screamed, dropping to her knees as her shoulder dislocated.  
Lexa's foot hit her other shoulder and she went flying backward, falling so hard that her shoulder relocated with a sickening crunch. The agony blinded her; the world went in and out of focus and things were so, so slow…

 **BELLAMY**  
Bellamy clenched his teeth. Something was terribly wrong. He'd known it from the moment the duel had started, and began sweating when Astrid had the opportunity to bestow a winning blow and failed to deliver it. But now…  
He couldn't watch as Lexa kicked her shoulder, and felt as if he'd vomit when she fell to the ground. She kept wiping her eyes and sweat shone on her forehead. What was wrong? He should stop it- he should call it off. But nobody would listen to him would they? He shot a desperate look at Ress.  
Bellamy had never seen anyone struck that hard. Astrid hit the ground and rolled, over and over until she slammed into the wooden table at the edge of the clearing. Her head whacked against the wood and he bit back a yell, forcing himself to remain on the sidelines, forcing himself to watch as Lexa broke her apart, piece by piece. How had it gone wrong so quickly?

 **RESS**  
Something inside Ress snapped as Astrid raised her bloodied face to look at Lexa. She let out a wordless scream that shattered through the frozen wind as Lexa's foot came down on her shin. Why was Lexa toying with her? Why didn't she just put her sword to Astrid's throat.  
It suddenly dawned on him, and he turned to look at Bellamy who had been shooting him a wordless plea. Lexa didn't want to kill Astrid quickly- she wanted it slow and painful.  
Ress' heart pounded wildly, but he could do nothing to help her.  
His pain was lost in Astrid's fury as she swung with the remnant of the staff.  
"Good," he heard Lexa pant, swiping her blade and sending the wood flying out of Astrid's hand, "but not good enough."  
Lexa threw down her sword into the mud and grabbed Astrid to her feet. She let her go, and as Astrid staggered back a step, Lexa brought her leg up and kicked Astrid in the ribs. She went flying.

"We need to stop this now," Bellamy hissed in Ress' ear as Astrid screamed. It was the most horrible noise he had ever heard, but Ress could only gape at his flailing Queen.  
Lexa picked up her sword and swung it at Astrid, who threw herself backward- but not fast enough. She yelped as the blade sliced across her thigh, clothing and flesh ripping. Blood coloured her pants. Despite it, she stood again, her face set in defiant rage.  
His face was as pale as death as he turned to Bellamy and nodded, but he knew if he interfered, they might as well just proclaim Lexa the victor. So he watched, in growing horror as Lexa's fist slammed into Astrid's jaw. Her knees twisted as she fell.

 **ASTRID**  
She tasted blood as Lexa seized her again, dragging her across the floor. She didn't try to fight her.  
She could have put her sword into her heart at any point, but this wasn't a quick and easy duel, it was a slow execution. And nobody was doing anything to stop it.  
They'd drugged her, it wasn't fair. The sunlight flickered as she thrashed in Lexa's grip, despite the agony shooting through her body.

Lexa dropped her by Ress' feet and smirked, turning to the crowd and demanding- to the cheers of her people- "Is this really all Ice Nation has to offer?!"  
"Get up," she heard Ress whisper in her ear, and she felt him push half of the broken staff into her hand. She moved her free hand down under her chest. Biting down on the scream of pain as she pushed upward, her shoulder nearly buckling. She slid her good leg under her.  
As she made to stand, she felt the thud of Lexa's feet on the ground and could only look in Ress' eyes as they went wide. The world spun black and blue as Lexa grabbed her and shoved her to the floor once more, her face smashing into a stone. Little stars blurred her vision as blackness was everywhere. Deep down, she knew this wasn't a hallucination.

Pain, pain, pain. Pain from her leg, from her face, from her shoulder and arms and ribs.  
"Stand up Astrid!" the voice of someone familiar shouted across the ring and the word reappeared again.  
Hunched on the ground the sound of war filled her ears. The voice was Bellamy's, and he was close. Astrid gribbed the jagged remnant of the staff in her hand. Her gaze cleared. And so, struggling and shaking, Astrid stood.


	21. Chapter 21

**SHIVER**

SUMMARY:  
Before _there was a Sky Princess, there was the Ice Queen._  
 _Kwin Astrid is a notorious leader; fearless, ruthless, and willing to do anything to protect her people. After the bombing of TonDC, many of the twelve Grounder clans were left without leadership and so joined the Ice Nation. With an army bigger than ever, Astrid kom Azgeda decides that it is now time to review her rocky allegiance with the Trikru, and to finally meet the Sky People._

 _Clarke / Bellamy / OCs_

DISCLAIMER:  
 _I do not own The 100, it's characters or storylines._

Chapter 21

 **ASTRID  
** Her right leg could barely support her, but she gritted her teeth and rose. She squared her shoulders as she marched into the battle zone, Bellamy's voice echoing in her head. The wind caressed her face and swept her hair behind her like a billowing sheet of gold. With her aching, useless arm, she wiped blood from her mouth.  
Lexa grinned and bowed low in a mockery as she marched towards her. Then Lexa growled, and swung her sword- making to behead her.

Astrid shot forward, faster than an arrow. Lexa's eyes went wide as she buried the jagged end of the staff in her right side, exactly where Ress said she would be unguarded.  
Blood poured onto Astrid's hands as she yanked it out, and Lexa staged back, clutching her ribs.  
The fight slowed. Astrid forgot the pain, forgot the fear, and leapt forward a step. She sliced through Lexa's other arm with the broken end of the staff, ripping through muscle. Lexa swatted at her with her other arm, letting the blood pour down her side, but Astrid moved fast, cutting that limb as well.

Lexa lunged, but Astrid stepped away and she fell to sprawl on the floor. Astrid slammed her foot in her back and as Lexa lifted her head, it was to find the knife-sharp remnant of the staff pressed against the back of her neck.

Lexa wriggled, and for a moment she could have sword her eyes glowed like coals. Astrid's hand trembled with effort before she dug the spearhead deep into Lexa's neck and black blood began to spurt over the ground. Lexa's body went limp, and slowly there began clapping.

Astrid dropped the bloody remnant of the staff on the ground as she removed herself from Lexa's back. She stood and turned to the crowd, but it all came crashing down upon her and she felt herself collapse but there were arms around her.  
"Bow to the victor!" Ress' voice roared over the crowd-some whom were rioting in protest and others who were cheering, but all nonetheless, sank to their knees in a bow.  
Guards surrounded the pair of them, weapons raised against those who might try to jump in and attack Astrid. Not that anyone did. The last thing Astrid noticed before she passed out cold was the figure of Indra dragging away a small blonde boy who was screaming in horror.

* * *

Unbeknown to Astrid, a week passed, and she tried not to wince at the pain that shot through her shoulder and leg as she awoke. Swaddled in blankets and bandages, she glanced around the hospital room in the Ark which was empty.  
Her jaw hurt as she opened her mouth. Astrid didn't need a mirror to know she was covered in nasty bruises. She frowned, and her face throbbed at the movement. Undoubtedly, she looked hideous. She tried unsuccessfully to sit up. Everything hurt.  
Her arm was in a sling, and her thigh stung as she moved her legs under the covers.

"Don't move," a voice called, and there was a stomping of black boots on the metal ground as Abby appeared to push a needle into Astrid's arm and make everything go dark again. She didn't remember much of anything, but at least she wasn't dead.

She awoke the next day, unsure of what time it was. There had been a shuffle at her bedside and she blinked the sleep from her eyes in time to see Bellamy stand up- as though to leave.  
He stared at her for a moment before sinking back into his seat and she managed a smile.  
"Hello," she said hoarsely. She remembered him suddenly, holding her leg down as Abby stitched her up. He reached across the bed, and stroked her bruised face gently.  
"You look even worse today," he whispered.  
Despite the pain, Astrid sat up, "I'm fine," she lied.  
She wasn't. Lexa had cracked at least two of her ribs and it hurt every time she breathed. Bellamy clenched his jay, staring at the bedsheets.  
"What's the matter with you?" she asked. She wanted to reach out and cup his face with her hand but it hurt too much and he was too far away.  
"I-I don't know," he said, a vacant, lost look in his eyes, "I haven't been able to sleep since the fight."  
The tempo of her heart increased and she sighed. "Here," she muttered as gently as she could, reaching out her hand for him to take. Obediently, he slipped his hand into hers and she gave it a soft squeeze. He stiffened and almost pulled away, but then he relaxed, and lifted her hand to touch it to his cheek.  
"Are you ill?" she asked.  
"No," he mumbled into her fingertips.  
"Bellamy, what's happened?" she demanded, panic rising in her voice.  
"What do you mean what's happened?" he retorted, dropping her hand, "one minute you were perfectly alright, and the next Lexa was beating the living shit out of you."  
"You lost sleep because of that?"  
"I can't- I-" he groaned, and she gave him a moment to sort out his thoughts, "I'm sorry."  
As delicately as he could, he moved to lay next to her on the bed. He looked to her and brushed a finger down her cheek. His finger was icy, but she held in her shiver.  
"I'm sorry," he said again, taking his finger away, "I'm sorry that I didn't save you."  
"What are you talking about, is this what you've been agonizing over?"  
"I'm sorry I didn't stop Lexa the moment I knew something was wrong. I'm sorry I didn't stop it sooner."

With a wordless, heavy sigh, Astrid moved her head from her pillow to rest in the soft space between his shoulder and his chest. Heat rushed through her and her body almost seized up in agony as she turned over. Astrid put her injured hand on his stomach. Bellamy's breath was warm on the top of her head and she smiled as he brought his arm around her, cupping her shoulder.  
They were silent for a while, then he leaned forward and kissed her.  
It made her jaw hurt.

* * *

 **RIGHT HELLO!  
I'm not sure, I need lots feedback because I really don't know where to go now from this.  
I think this might be the end of the story, especially because I've killed off Lexa (who is actually one of my favourite characters in the 100!) but also because I've run out of ideas.  
Is this a satisfying ending or nope?  
**


End file.
